Quand tes yeux restent froids
by Charlymarmotte
Summary: Alors que Drago débute sa vie de mangemort avec plaisir, savourant la mort de son pire ennemi, il se fait bousculer sur le chemin de traverse. Alors qu'il se retourne pour punir l'importun, il se retrouve face à un jeune homme aussi surpris que lui..
1. Prologue

**Résumé :** Drago est aux anges. Il possède tout ce dont il avait rêvé : une confortable place auprès du Lord Noir, un respect craintif de la part des êtres inférieurs et surtout, surtout, le plaisir de savoir son ennemi juré enfin mort, abattu par son maître. Cependant, alors qu'il déambule sur le Chemin de Traverse, profitant de sa nouvelle vie, il se fait soudainement bousculer. Lui, Drago Malefoy, unique héritier de cette puissante famille, favori du Seigneur des Ténèbres, bousculé comme un vulgaire passant. Alors qu'il se retourne pour punir l'importun, il se retrouve nez-à-nez avec un jeune homme aussi ébahi que lui...

Couples : Harry Potter/Drago Malefoy... Et après on verra. Homophobes s'abstenir !

Voilà le prologue de ma toute première fic... Un grand moment pour moi ! ^^

Prologue

Dans l'obscurité ambiante, retenu au mur par de solide chaînes bleutés qui l'empêchaient de tenter quoi que ce fut, Harry avait froid. Il avait oublié de compter les jours depuis que la douleur avait atteint son paroxysme, il avait cessé de se demander si le temps s'écoulait toujours au dehors de sa prison. Il avait arrêté d'essayer de trouver une solution, arrêté d'espérer. Car il n'y avait rien pour lui ici, hormis la souffrance, l'humidité et l'humiliation. Il ne pensait plus à rien. Penser lui faisait mal. Tout son corps lui était douloureux, pas une seule parcelle n'avait été épargnée. Et chaque jour, tout recommençait. Qu'allait-il subir aujourd'hui ? Il ne s'en souciait même plus. Quelle torture de devenir une marionnette, un bout de chair dénué de conscience à la merci du plus grand bourreau que la terre eut jamais porté. Harry avait maintes fois souhaité mourir, mais ce privilège ne lui serait pas accordé. Savait-on qu'il vivait ? Etait-on à sa recherche ? Harry en doutait. Prostré contre le mur, le survivant avait piètre allure. Lui qui s'était tant battu, tant investit dans cette guerre ne pouvait qu'attendre désormais. Oui, attendre que la douleur passe, puis qu'elle revienne, plus forte que jamais.

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, mais Harry ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête. Une seule personne avait le pouvoir d'entrer ici. Cette pensée lui tira un faible sourire amère. Ici ? Ici où ? Il ne savait même pas où il se trouvait. Et s'il l'avait su, cela ne lui aurait pas été très utile. Il n'était plus désormais qu'un morceau de chair sans volonté. Le Mage Noir le saisit par le cou puis le plaqua au mur, et il laissa les chaînes se resserrer autour de lui, de telle sorte que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol.

-Je me demandais, susurra Voldemort, ce que j'allais faire de toi maintenant que tu étais inutile. Je me suis lassé de toi. Je suis peiné de devoir te supprimer, tu m'as beaucoup distrait, mais hélas, toute chose a une fin... Cependant, la mort m'a semblé trop douce pour une personne de ton genre. Pourquoi mettre un terme à des souffrances qui peuvent continuer ? J'ai donc décidé de te rendre service. Plutôt que de te tuer, je vais te laisser la vie. Malheureusement, mon indulgence étant limitée, il y a un petit bémol... Je te laisse le découvrir !

Sur ce, il sortit une fiole de sa cape, l'ouvrit d'un mouvement fluide et, avant qu'il puisse régir, fourra le contenu dans la bouche d'Harry. La mixture n'était pas particulièrement mauvaise, mais elle était curieusement chaude. Il la sentit descendre le long de son œsophage. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, son tortionnaire avait disparu. Le survivant se concentra, une boule d'angoisse familière dans la gorge, mais rein de spécial ne se produit. Il eut un vain espoir, tout en sachant pertinemment que jamais le Lord Noir ne ratait ses breuvages.

Soudain, une douleur atroce lui broya le ventre, puis s'infiltra dans chacun de ses membres. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa tête, Harry crut que son cerveau allait exploser. Chaque partie de son corps était comme recouverte d'aiguilles, et la souffrance était telle qu'aucun son ne put sortir de sa gorge. Il eut soudain froid, un froid mordant qui s'insinuait en lui, se frayant un chemin jusqu'à son cœur. D'un seul coup, tout fut noir. La douleur cessa, comme elle était venue. Seule restait la brise glacée. Harry se laissa porter par elle. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il ne pouvait plus penser. Il faisait froid. Vraiment trop froid.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre **: Quand tes yeux restent froids

**Auteur** : Charlymarmotte

**Genre** : Romance/humour

**Avertissement** : Cette fanfiction a pour personnages principaux Harry et Drago, et j'ai bien l'intention de les faire finir ensemble, donc **homophobes, abstenez-vous !**

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci pour vos reviews, je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir pour un si petit prologue, ça m'a fait très plaisir !

Bon, sinon, voilà le premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai longuement hésité sur comment commencer l'histoire...

C'est vrai que le prologue était un peu court, mais j'aime bien faire planer le mystère... ^^

Quant aux effets de la potion... Hé hé, vous verrez bien ! XP

En tous cas, bonne lecture à tous !

Drago se réveilla en grognant. Ilyn, son elfe de maison, venait d'ouvrir les rideaux et une lumière aveuglante s'était répandu sur son lit. Il écarta nonchalamment le bras de sa dernière conquête qui l'empêchait de se lever et se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Il ne put retenir un sourire en pensant au tournant qu'avait pris sa vie quelques semaines plus tôt. Chaque matin depuis cet événement, il se remémorait les agréables souvenirs qui avait transformé son existence en paradis.

Tout d'abord, il y avait eu son admission au sein des mangemorts. Depuis tout petit, son père n'avait jamais cessé de lui vanter les avantages de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, de telle sorte que Drago avait toujours voulu rejoindre le cercle de ses adeptes. Choses qui était accomplie désormais. L'idée de servir son maître emplissait le jeune homme d'une fierté arrogante. Son intégration lui valait un respect craintif de la part des autres, ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas, bien au contraire. Il aimait voir les gens s'écarter sur son passage pour lui laisser la voie libre. Il aimait les regards angoissés que lui lançaient les êtres faibles, qui redoutaient de subir un soudain accès de colère de sa part, ou alors un simple caprice qui leur auraient causé d'horribles souffrances, juste pour son bon plaisir. Il aimait se sentir supérieur. Il aimait cette liberté nouvelle qui lui permettait de faire ce qu'il voulait, quand il voulait. Et enfin, il aimait cette sensation de pouvoir qui déferlait en lui lorsqu'il prenait conscience qu'il pouvait, par un simple sort, décider de la vie ou de la mort d'un être misérable.

Ensuite, il y avait eu l'affaiblissement de l'Ordre du Phénix. Le Lord Noir avait mis la main sur leur repère, et beaucoup d'entre eux s'étaient fait capturés ou tués, ce qui, de toutes façons, revenait au même. Certains avaient même choisis de rallier leur cause aux mangemorts pour avoir la vie sauve, leur donnant de ce fait de précieuses informations. Voldemort avait alors appris où se terrait le reste de l'Ordre, dirigé par Harry, et avait attaqué leur repère. Au cours de la bataille, un affrontement s'était déroulé entre le soi-disant « Élu » et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, au cours duquel le jeune homme avait disparut dans une explosion de fumée bleuâtre. La mort d'Harry Potter s'était répandue dans le monde comme un trainée de poudre, et seule quelques groupuscules tentaient encore de résister tant bien que mal.

Le décès de son ennemi de toujours avait réjoui Drago au plus au point. Rien que le fait de repenser aux visages ravagés par la tristesse de ses alliés lorsqu'il avaient compris l'inconcevable faisait naître un sourire triomphant sur le visage de l'héritier Malefoy. Il avait tellement attendu ce jour, ce jour où les misérables Griffondors se plieraient à la volonté de son Seigneur, et à _sa_ volonté à lui. A présent, la Belette et la Sang-de-Bourbe n'étaient plus que des loques sans aucune énergie. Les mangemorts étaient désormais les maîtres incontestés, et lui, Drago, en faisait partie.

Voilà pourquoi le blond, depuis quelques temps, prenait plaisir à faire tourner ces souvenirs dans sa tête avant de quitter sa chambre. Cela le mettait de bonne humeur pour la journée.

Une fois lavé, habillé et coiffé, il parcourut les immenses couloir du Manoir Malefoy et déboucha dans une grande salle à manger, où l'attendaient ses parents.

-Dépêches-toi de déjeuner, ordonna son père. Tu dois te rendre au Chemin de Traverse eet la journée est déjà bien avancée .

Drago fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi faut-il que j'aille là-bas ? Demanda-t-il mécontent. J'avais autre chose de prévu !

-Je me fiche de ce que tu avais prévu de faire, répondit Lucius d'un ton glacial. La rentrée est dans un mois et on ne sait pas ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut t'ordonner de faire. Il peut choisir de t'envoyer en mission n'importe quand, donc tu te dois d'acheter ton matériel scolaire tant que cela est possible.

Son fils resta bouche bée.

-Retourner à l'école ? Parvint-il enfin à articuler. Mais c'est ridicule ! Quel besoin ai-je de remettre les pieds à Poudlard ? Tu penses vraiment que notre maître se soucie du nombre d'ASPIC que nous avons ? C'est n'importe quoi ! Je refuse d'aller là-bas ! Ça ne m'apportera rien ! Je suis déjà assez puissant !

Il finit sa tirade et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son père, une lueur de défit dans son regard. Malefoy Senior, qui avait écouté sans broncher, reprit d'une voix parfaitement calme :

-Et toi, crois-tu que ce qui tu as envie de faire importe ? Sache que c'est notre maître en personne qui a exprimé le désir de te voir retourner là-bas, alors à moins que tu ne veuilles contester ses ordres, ce qui serais le trahir, tu n'as pas d'autres alternatives...

-Et pourquoi veut-il que j'y aille ? Rechigna-t-il.

-L'école est encore majoritairement du côté de l'Ordre, même si Potter est mort et que la plupart cachent leur tendance. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres à besoin de mains fortes pour... Rétablir les choses comme elles doivent l'être, et il espère que tu aideras les élèves à comprendre où est leur place. Il veut que tu leur montre le bon exemple. Réjouis-toi, c'est un honneur qu'il te fais. Là-bas, même les professeurs n'oseront pas aller à ton encontre. De toutes façons, tu n'as pas le choix. Tu partiras comme tout le monde le premier septembre. En attendant, prépares-toi.

-Mais je suis obligé d'aller au Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui ? Râla le blond.

Il avait prévu de passer la journée avec une superbe fille qu'il avait rencontrée quelques jours auparavant.

-Oui, affirma Lucius.

Son ton parlait pour lui et Drago comprit qu'il n'accepterait pas de protestations. « Tant pis, pensa le jeune homme, il sera toujours temps de la récupérer plus tard, cette fille. Au pire, je n'ai qu'à tendre les bras pour en avoir dix. »

Il sortit de la pièce en maugréant, se dirigea vers sa chambre pour récupérer quelques affaires et transplana, après s'être éloigné du Manoir, protégé par une puissante barrière magique.

Il réapparut près de Gringotts où il passa prendre un peu d'argent parmi l'immense fortune que sa famille possédait. Puis il se dirigea chez Fleury & Botts, avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne savait absolument pas quels livres acheter. Il se rendit tout de même dans la boutique, en se disant que le propriétaire se ferait un plaisir de lui communiquer cette information. Il esquissa un sourire cruel en imaginant la crainte qu'il ressentirait en le voyant arriver, et lorsque Drago entra dans le magasin, le vieil homme eut exactement la même expression que celle qu'il avait imaginé.

-Puis-je vous être d'une quelconque utilité ? S'empressa de demander le libraire d'une voix mielleuse, sans réussir toutefois à cacher son appréhension.

-Mais certainement, petit vieillard décrépi, répondit Malefoy sur le même ton. Je voudrais que vous m'apportiez tous les livres nécessaire pour la septième année à Poudlard.

-Pour... Pour la septième année ? Balbutia le pauvre homme, qui sans aucun doutes, ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'héritier de la plus grande famille de Sang-Purs aille faire sa dernière là-bas.

Ce dernier abandonna le faux ton aimable avec lequel il avait pris la parole, et ce fut d'une voix aussi froide que la mort qu'il proféra :

-Oui, pour la septième année ! Seriez-vous sourd en plus d'être stupide ? Voulez-vous que je vous débouche les oreilles ?

Le propriétaire se ratatina davantage et bégayant des excuses inintelligibles, et les autres clients qui, jusque là, avaient jugé prudent de faire comme si de rien était, s'écartèrent prudemment. Certains se glissèrent même discrètement vers la sortie, de peur de subir les foudres du mangemort.

-Eh bien, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Fit celui-ci en agitant sa baguette qu'il pointa sur le pauvre homme. Le libraire se précipita vers des étagères et revint quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de livres.

-Ça...Ça fera six gallions, articula-t-il avec difficulté.

-Six gallions pour ça ? S'exclama Drago avec dédain. Pour ce prix, vous pourriez au moins vous acheter une vendeuse convenable.

Il jeta négligemment l'argent aux vieillard avant de sortir de la boutique. Il fallait encore qu'il se procure des robes neuves et les ingrédients qu'il lui manquait pour les potions. Il était agacé de devoir revenir dans cette école, alors qu'il avait crut la quitter à tout jamais l'année dernière. Pas qu'il n'avait pas de bons souvenirs à Poudlard, mais à présent que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lavait pris sous son aile, il avait espéré des missions plus palpitantes que de surveiller des élèves pour les remettre dans le droit chemin. Au moins, il pourrait abuser de ses pouvoirs comme il le souhaiterait, personne ne viendrait l'en empêcher. C'était un piètre réconfort, mais cette idée réussit à lui arracher un élan de satisfaction. Malheureusement, il ne serait pas le seul mangemort dans cette école, Snape, ainsi que Amycus et Alecto Carrow avaient reçu pour ordre d'y enseigner. Cependant, aucun d'entre eux à part le professeur des potions ne pouvait l'empêcher d'accomplir ses sombres desseins. Et puis, il y avait encore des filles qu'il ne s'était pas fait. Des filles et des garçons, puisque l'héritier se fichait du genre de la personne du moment qu'elle lui donnait du plaisir.

Alors qu'il marchait en direction de la boutique de Mme Guipure, Drago fut soudainement violemment renversé. Ses livres neufs se répandirent sur le sol, rejoignant le jeune homme qui s'était étalé de tout son long. Furieux d'avoir subit pareille humiliation, il se retourna avec la ferme intention de punir le sombre idiot qui lui avait infligé un tel traitement. Cependant, lorsque son regard croisa celui de l'importun, sa surprise fut si grande qu'il en oublia sa colère. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. A stupeur grandit au fur et à mesure que la vérité se frayait un passage vers son cerveau. Le blond tenta de trouver un phénomène qui pourrait expliquer cela, mais ne trouva rien. Pourtant, c'était impossible. Tout bonnement impossible.

Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plut !

Pour ce qui est de la suite, je vais faire de mon mieux pour la poster rapidement, mais je ne vous promets rien, vu que c'est bientôt les vacances de Noël et qu'en attendant, j'ai un devoir de philo à terminer... Mais au pire, ce sera vers le 6 Janvier.

Bonne vacances à tous et joyeux noël !


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre **: Quand tes yeux restent froids

**Auteur** : Charlymarmotte

**Genre** : Romance/humour

**Avertissement** : Cette fanfiction a pour personnages principaux Harry et Drago, et j'ai bien l'intention de les faire finir ensemble, donc **homophobes, abstenez-vous !**

**Note de l'auteur** : Petit retour en arrière, mais du point de vue de Harry cette fois... Le pauvre en voit des vertes et des pas mûres... Excuse-moi 'Ryry, ça doit être mon côté sadique...

Hé hé... Dans ce chapitre vous verrez ce qu'est devenu notre petit Potter... Ou plutôt ce qu'il lui est arrivé !

Merci pour vos reviews, ça me motive vraiment pour écrire la suite !

Alors, pour ce chapitre, je dois remercier Luciole et AyaUchiwa qui m'ont corrigées et qui m'ont aidées à trouver et éliminer les incohérences qui s'étaient glissées dans mon récit... Merci beaucoup à elles !

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il se sentait étrangement bien. _Trop_ bien même. Ce n'était pas normal. Il avait passé les dernières semaines à se faire torturer pas Voldemort, et pas une seule fois il ne s'était réveillé sans souffrances. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il plus mal nul part ? Tout cela était louche. Il décida donc d'ouvrir un oeil pour voir ce qu'il se passait autour de lui... Et le referma aussitôt. Une lumière aveuglante l'entourait, lui qui était resté dans le noir si longtemps. Il se donna un moment pour s'habituer à la clarté ambiante. Cela fait, il regarda autour de lui et s'étrangla de stupeur. Il planait... A environ trente mètre du sol ! Paniqué, il se demanda comment une telle chose pouvait arriver. Puis, d'un seul coup, tout lui revint en mémoire. Voldemort. La potion qu'il lui avait fait boire. C'était donc l'effet qu'elle avait eu sur lui... Mais pourquoi ? Le Lord Noir avait dit que son sort allait être pire que la mort. Or, pour l'instant, tout allait bien. Flotter dans le ciel était loin d'être l'horrible torture qu'avait imaginé Harry. En plus, il ne sentait plus ses anciennes blessures que lui avait infligées son tortionnaire. En fait, il ne ressentait même plus aucune sensation physique. La faim, le froid la douleur... Tout avait disparut. Loin de s'en réjouir, une inquiétude sans nom vint étreindre le Survivant. Effectivement, ça n'était pas normal. Il allait surement se réveiller dans sa geôle d'un instant à l'autre. Il attendit avec angoisse, mais rien ne se produisit.

Lassé d'être porté par les courants d'air, il entreprit d'essayer de descendre, pensant que cela serait compliqué, mais il n'eut rien besoin de faire. Son corps amorça la descente de lui-même. Il fronça les sourcils. De plus en plus curieux... Si tout était aussi facile, alors il était peut-être mort. Ce devait être le paradis, sinon, comment expliquer le fait qu'il flottait ?

Afin d'en apprendre davantage, il regarda le sol qui se rapprochait et distingua une vaste ville qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Bon, à moins que le paradis soit un endroit couvert de cités et de pollution, il n'était pas mort. Il attendit patiemment que son corps touche la terre ferme pour explorer la ville. Il avait atterri dans une petite ruelle déserte, qui semblait déboucher sur une avenue plus grande. Il s'y engagea, fit quelques pas et écarquilla les yeux. Cette cité, il la connaissait. Il était venue ici de nombreuses fois. Londres. Mais comment avait-il fait pour arriver à Londres ? Il ne savait pas où il avait été retenu prisonnier, mais ce n'était sûrement pas en plein centre d'une ville aussi bruyante. E puis, pourquoi Voldemort l'avait libéré ? A moins que quelqu'un lui ait permis de s'échapper. Il ne se souvenait plus de rien après avoir bu la potion.

Le survivant haussa les épaules. Puisqu'il était ici, autant trouver une personne qui le conduirait jusqu'à l'Ordre. A cette pensée, un froid glacial l'envahi. Il ignorait si l'Ordre existait toujours. La dernière image qu'il avait de ses compagnons était les visages concentrés, marqués par la douleur et la tristesse qu'ils arboraient pendant la bataille où le Lord Noir l'avait capturé en utilisant un sortilège que Harry ne connaissait pas. Il espérait de tout cœur que Ron et Hermione allaient bien. Il ne supporterait pas de savoir qu'ils étaient mort, comme tant d'autres avant eux, et, s'ils étaient vivants, ils ne se promèneraient pas à Londres,qui grouillait de mangemorts.

Découragé, il décida de se rendre sur le Chemin de Travers, où il espérait obtenir quelques informations.

Alors qu'il marchait, un ballon de foot l'effleura, bientôt suivit par une bande gamin qui passèrent juste devant lui comme sil n'existait pas.

-Eh ! S'exclama l'élu, vous pourriez regarder où vous allez !

Mais les enfants continuèrent leur chemin en l'ignorant. Irrité, il reprit sa marche avant de se figer. Et si un mangemort le voyait trainer comme ça, exhibé à la vue de tous, que se passerait-il ? Il retournait dans sa prison vivre d'infernales tortures. Et ça, il n'en était pas question. Surtout qu'en cas d'attaque, il pourrait pas se défendre, car sa baguette était toujours en possession de Voldemort. Mais alors, où aller ? La réponse surgit d'elle-même : Poudlard. Même s'il avait entendu dire que des adeptes du Seigneur des Ténèbres allaient y enseigner, il y aurait toujours des professeurs pour l'accueillir. Il lui faudrait être aussi discret que possible et saisir l'occasion quand elle se présenterait, car les barrières de protection autour de l'école étaient réputées infranchissables. Le problème, s'était que sans pouvoir transplaner, la fameuse école était trop loin... Il ne pouvait tout de même pas y aller en marchant ! Il se demanda alors s'il était encore capable de flotter. Il avait déjà été à l'école en volant, pourquoi ne pas recommencer ? Cela éviterait en plus qu'il se fasse repérer par un mangemort. Oui, mais il avait autant de chances de sa faire prendre à Poudlard qu'ici... Et puis, personne ne s'attendait à le voir, ce qui lui donnait un avantage. Finalement, il resta sur son idée première et continua sa route vers le Chemin de Traverse, plus discrètement cette fois. Il s'efforçait de baisser la tête et de raser les murs. D'une certaine manière, passer plusieurs semaines au fond d'un cachot à subir des atrocités pouvait porter chance : on le croyait mort, par conséquent personne ne le cherchait, et en plus, ses cheveux avaient assez poussés pour recouvrir entièrement sa cicatrice. Sans compter qu'il avait perdu ses lunettes au cours de l'affrontement. D'ailleurs, l'étrange sortilège qu'il avait subi avait étrangement corrigé sa vue, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Ces pensées le réconfortèrent quelque peu, et ce fut d'un pas sûr qu'il arriva dans la rue du Chaudron Baveur. Bien. Jusqu'ici, rien d'anormal. Il s'agissait maintenant de passer dans le bar sans se faire remarquer... Ce qui était déjà plus difficile. Il prit un grande inspiration et saisit la poignée de la porte... Ou plutôt voulu saisir. A son plus grand effroi, sa main passa au travers comme s'il avait été un fantôme.

Harry réessaya, engourdi par l'angoisse, mais rien n'y fit. Pourtant il n'était pas mort ! Il sentait son cœur tambouriner contre sa poitrine, boosté par la montée d'adrénaline. Il toucha la porte, et vit son bras disparaître dans le bois. Affolé, il ferma les yeux et avança d'un pas. Quand il les rouvrit, il se trouvait à l'intérieur de la taverne. Personne n'avait tiqué à son arrivée. Pourtant, passer à travers les portes n'était pas un don très répandu si l'on enlevait les fantômes du lot...

Le jeune homme se frotta les mains, et sentit le contact de sa peau. Apparemment, il n'était pas immatériel avec lui-même. Et puis, lorsqu'il se regardait, son corps n'était pas transparent ! Il n'était donc _pas_ un fantôme.

Il traversa la salle, gardant la tête tournée vers le sol. Mais aucun des sorciers qui se trouvaient là ne sembla remarquer sa présence. Harry faillit adresser la parole à quelqu'un, juste pour vérifier qu'il existait bel et bien, mais il se ravisa. Il ne préférait pas prendre le risque de retourner dans sa geôle.

Une fois arrivé sur le Chemin de Traverse, il s'assit sur les marches d'une devanture de boutique abandonnée. Cette rue ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il avait connu autrefois. La foule de gens s'était réduite à quelques sorciers pressés d'accomplir leurs affaires en vitesse, les magasins se fermaient un à un sous la menace de Voldemort, et des mendiants gisaient sur les trottoirs. Tout était gris et froid. Même Fred et Georges avaient dû renoncer à leur boutique, et se contentaient maintenant de vente postale par hiboux... Mais c'était avant l'affrontement bien sûr. A présent, il ne savait même pas si ces derniers étaient encore en vie.

Le survivant resta assis là pendant un temps qui lui parut une éternité. Il attendait que passe quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider, tout en réfléchissant à son sort. Il s'efforçait tant bien que mal de ne pas penser au fait qu'il pouvait flotter et traverser les murs. Si jamais il était vraiment immatériel... Mais c'était impossible. Il était bien vivant. Son cœur battait et il respirait encore. Cependant, il ne ressentait toujours pas ni la faim, ni la soif, ni le froid. Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, il se leva et se dirigea vers un petite sorcière qui marchait d'un pas vif.

-Excusez-moi... Commença le jeune homme.

Mais il s'interrompit brutalement. Le femme venait de le traverser. La panique l'envahit, enserrant son corps comme un étau de glace.

-ATTENDEZ ! Hurla-t-il en oubliant toute prudence.

Mais personne ne fit mine de l'avoir entendu.

-REPONDEZ-MOI ! QUELQU'UN ! S'égosilla l'élu.

Il se précipita sur un groupe de vieillard, et leur passa à travers. Il voulut attraper leur bras, mais là encore, il échoua.

-AIDEZ-MOI !

Harry était au bord des larmes. Ce n'était pas possible ! Quelqu'un finirait bien par le voir ou par l'entendre ! Alors qu'une heure à peine plus tôt, il faisait tout pour passer inaperçu, il criait à présent de toute la force de sa voix, courant dans la rue comme un fou.

-AU SECOURS ! … Au secours...

Découragé, épuisé, il se laissa tomber dans un coin et sanglota.

-Quelqu'un... Aidez-moi...

Il se recroquevilla, désespère, ne trouvant aucune force en lui pour se lever. Puis il se souvint de ce que son tortionnaire lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille. Un sort pire que la mort... Il était donc condamné à contempler les gens vivre sans jamais pouvoir se joindre à eux ? Connaître, des années, voire des siècles de solitude ? N'avoir aucun espoir de pouvoir exister à nouveau comme avant... Harry ne voulait pas de cette vie, pour peu que l'on puisse appeler cet enfer une vie ! Mais... Se tuer ? Il ne le pouvait pas. Comment se suicider lorsque l'on est incapable de saisir quoique ce soit ou de tomber simplement dans les airs ? Comment ? Comment faire ?

Pendant des jours, il erra dans la capitale, tentant parfois d'appeler au secours, ou de toucher des gens, sans toutefois avoir aucun espoir. Il nageait dans les ténèbres les plus profondes. Même ses tortures avec Voldemort lui semblaient plus douces à présent. Au moins, là-bas, il pouvait toujours attendre qu'un miracle se produise, il pouvait croire qu'il finirait par le tuer, que ses douleurs cesseraient, au moins il ressentait quelque chose, même si ce quelque chose n'était que de la souffrance... Mais là, il ne voyait aucun espoir dans les ténèbres qui l'entouraient.

Il se sentait seul. Affreusement seul. Une solitude qui lui pesait et qui le tirait encore plus bas, dans les profondeurs abyssales des Enfers. Il aurait tout donné pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un animal à qui parler. Cette solitude était une souffrance permanente, qui lui avait ravagé l'esprit lorsqu'il avait aperçu Neville qui boitillait dans une rue de Londres. Il aurait voulu se précipiter pour l'aider, lui demander des nouvelles sur lui, sur les autres, savoir ce qu'il avait vécu... Il n'avait rien pu faire. Voir son ami s'éloigner sans qu'Harry soit capable de le rattraper fut un coup très dur pour lui.

Il avait entendu des gens discuter de la situation sur le Chemin de Traverse et avait appris avec effroi que tout le monde le croyait mort depuis son combat avec le Lord Noir. Pourtant il était là, tout près d'eux ! Ou tout au moins, il n'était pas tout à fait mort, puisque son était ne lui permettait pas de dire qu'il vivait, ou même qu'il existait. Il aurait tant voulu savoir ce qu'étaient devenu ses amis... Mais il était seul. Douloureusement et irrémédiablement seul. Pour toujours.

Cependant, au bout de plusieurs jours d'errance désespérée, alors qu'il marchait près de chez Fleury & Botts, marchant droit devant lui sans s'occuper de savoir qui il traversait, il heurta soudain quelque chose, trébucha, et s'étala par terre. Ébahi, il se retourna pour voir ce qui l'avait touché. Et, lorsqu'il prit conscience de _qui _l'avait renversé, il pensa qu'il aurait préféré ne pas regarder. Surtout quand il se rendit compte que cette même personne avait les yeux rivés vers lui, et semblait tout aussi stupéfaite. Pourtant c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas le voir. Ça ne _pouvait pas_ être lui qui l'avait fait tomber. C'était impossible. Impossible. Et pourtant...

Je vais poster la suite avant la fin des vacances, promis ! Alors en attendant, bonne année à tous !


	4. Chapitre 3

**Titre **: Quand tes yeux restent froids

**Auteur** : Charlymarmotte

**Genre** : Romance/humour

**Avertissement** : Cette fanfiction a pour personnages principaux Harry et Drago, et j'ai bien l'intention de les faire finir ensemble, donc **homophobes, abstenez-vous !**

**Note de l'auteur** : Encore merci pour vos reviews pleines d'entrain qui me motive un max ! Elles me font très plaisir, alors pour vous remercier, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour terminer ce chapitre au plus vite ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

Il y eut un instant de silence où les deux garçons se regardèrent sans comprendre. Puis, n'y tenant plus, Harry prit la parole.

-Tu... Tu peux me voir ? Bégaya-t-il.

La surprise sur la visage de Drago s'effaça pour laisser place à l'habituelle expression dédaigneuse.

-Bien sûr que je peux te voir Potter, et crois-moi, ça ne m'enchante pas. Maintenant, fit-il en sortant sa baguette, tu vas me dire bien gentiment ce que tu fais là, parce que tu m'as l'air en forme pour quelqu'un de soi-disant mort.

Harry recula d'un pas.

-Je ne suis pas mort ! Fit-il en craignant de recevoir un sort de son ennemi.

-Tu me prends pour un crétin, le balafré ? Je vois bien que tu n'es pas mort ! Je sais que tu as l'habitude de vivre avec des bouseux au cerveau ramolli, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour croire que tout le monde leur ressemble. Et puisque tu es vivant, je suis sûr que mon maître se fera une joie de te retrouver...

Furieux, son interlocuteur se précipita vers lui avec la ferme intention de le frapper, mais le blond lança un sort avant qu'il ne l'ait atteint. L'élu se figea, attendant les effets du sortilège, qui ne vinrent pas. Forcément, pensa-t-il. Il était immatériel, les sorts ne pouvaient donc pas l'atteindre. Il releva la tête et constata que Drago le dévisageait comme si des antennes lui étaient soudainement poussées sur la tête. Cependant, il reprit très vite ses esprit et, plus rapide que son adversaire, il saisit le brun par le col et le plaqua contre le mur.

-Pourquoi t'es là ? Cracha-t-il. T'es censé être réduit miette par mon maître, alors comment ça se fait que tu sois encore en vie ? Et en plus tu es assez débile pour te promener tout seul sur le Chemin de Traverse... A moins que tu n'aies amené quelques copains avec toi ?

Le survivant resta silencieux, ce qui lui valut d'être secoué dans tous les sens.

-Bordel, mais tu vas répondre enfoiré ?

-Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ma vie Malefoy ?

-Ta vie ? Je m'en fou de ta vie, ce qui m'importe, c'est ce que je gagnerai quand je te ramènerai au Seigneur des Ténèbres !

-Ça ne te rapporteras rien du tout puisque c'est à cause de lui que je suis là ! Répondit Harry d'un ton sombre.

-Tu crois que je vais gober tes sornettes ? Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, c'est pas comme si j'allais t'écouter. Et puis, tant qu'on y est...

Le blond eut un sourire sadique et décocha un violent coup de pied dans le ventre de son ennemi, suivi d'un puissant coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

Le souffle coupé, il s'effondra par terre. Une douleur sourde lui traversait le corps.

-Après tout, c'est pas comme si tu pouvais te défendre, pas vrai le balafré ? Se moqua son rival. Même si ma magie te traverse, j'ai toujours de bon moyens pour faire mal...

Il ricana et attrapa le brun par le col, avant de le trainer vers le Chaudron Baveur. Humilié, ce dernier se débattit comme il le pouvait, mais il ne réussit pas à se dégager. Tant pis, il se réconforta en se disant qu'il pourrait échapper à la Fouine dès que son ennemi le lâcherait en passant à travers un mur, et que s'il il lui adressait la parole tout le monde prendrait pour un fou

En effet, un fois arrivé à l'auberge, Drago franchit la porte fièrement, en imaginant avec délectation la surprise qu'il provoquerait dans l'établissement quand on verrait qu'il avait attrapé le survivant, censé être mort. Cependant, à part l'effet habituel de crainte qu'il déclenchait partout où il allait, le blond ne perçut aucune des réactions escomptées, ce qui arracha un sourire à Harry.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu rigoles, toi ? Siffla-t-il mécontent.

En entendant cette question, toutes les personnes présentes se figèrent, regardant autour pour tenter de découvrir qui était le malheureux qui allait subir les foudres du mangemort. Toutefois, celui-ci ne semblait pas regarder quelqu'un en particulier. Les clients se jetèrent des coups d'œil, intrigués par le comportement de l'arrogant jeune homme.

-Qu'est-ce que vous regardez, vous ? Demanda ce dernier avec hargne.

Tout le monde retourna subitement à ses occupations, trop effrayés par lui pour continuer de le contempler. Il s'approcha du comptoir et réserva la chambre la plus passable que cette auberge pouvait fournir. Sans se préoccuper des formules de politesse vides de sens que déblatérait Tom, le patron, il se dirigea vers la pièce indiquée.

Une fois arrivé là-bas, il jeta le jeune homme par terre et le dévisagea froidement.

-Alors ? Fit-il.

-Alors quoi ?

-Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?

-En quoi ça te regarde ? Cracha Harry.

Le mangemort eut un sourire dédaigneux.

-Simple curiosité Potter. Va pas croire que je m'intéresse un tant soit peu à ta misérable existence de crétin. Je suis juste curieux de savoir comment tu t'en es sorti cette fois.

Son prisonnier s'assit sur le sol et croisa les bras, n'ayant aucune envie de raconter sa vie à une personne qu'il détestait, et dont il était sûr qu'elle allait se moquer lorsqu'elle saurait les malheurs qu'il avait vécu.

Une fois encore, il ne put éviter le coup qui s'abattit sur lui. Il s'empêcha de se lever et de traverser le mur, car il voulait à tout prix voir la tête de son ennemi lorsqu'il comprendrait qu'il était immatériel et qu'il s'était rendu ridicule en discutant avec lui, puisque personne ne le voyait ni ne l'entendait. Et puis, il avait peur que Drago ne l'attrape et lui fasse payer sa tentative d'évasion en le frappant encore plus fort cette fois.

Soudain, quelqu'un tapa timidement à la porte. Le blond, furieux d'être dérangé, alla ouvrir et se retrouva face à Tom, l'aubergiste.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Cria-t-il. Vous voyez pas que je suis occupé ?

-Ex...Excusez-moi, balbutia le patron, mais je me suis dit qu'une petite soupe au poivre...

Il s'interrompit croisant le regard acéré du mangemort, qui lui disait qu'il avait intérêt à se taire très vite s'il ne voulait pas finir sa vie avec un bras en moins. Ou finir sa vie tout court.

-Espèce de petit abruti bossu, tu t'imagines bien que j'ai autre chose à faire que d'avaler cette infâme mixture ! Alors disparaît vite si tu ne veux finir comme lui ! Menaça-t-il en désignant Harry étalé sur le sol et couvert de bleus.

Tom jeta un coup d'œil apeuré dans la chambre, puis contempla le jeune homme qui lui faisait face sans comprendre. Drago dut se rendre compte que le barman n'avait rien vu, car il se retourna pour s'assurer que son prisonnier n'avait pas bougé.

-Tes yeux ne te servent à rien ? S'exclama-t-il d'un ton hautain. Tu ne vois pas qui est affalé par terre ?

Le patron du Chaudron Baveur ne comprenait toujours pas, mais il s'en fichait bien. Tout ce qu'il voulait, lui, c'était retourner à son bar pour essuyer les verres et oublier ce qui venait de se passer. L'objet de sa frayeur laissa échapper un son méprisant avant de lui claquer la porte au nez. Après tout, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec un vieillard sénile. Il se retourna vers Harry pour poursuivre son interrogatoire, mais il constata avec horreur que celui-ci avait disparut. Pourtant c'était impossible. Il venait de le voir, assis par terre ! L'héritier Malefoy se précipita vers l'unique fenêtre de la chambre, mais il n'y avait aucune traces de son prisonnier. Furieux, il sorti sa baguette et entreprit de retourner tout les meubles de la pièce, un par un. Cependant, là encore, il ne trouva rien, mis à part une vieille chaussette à l'odeur douteuse, ce qui eut le don de l'énerver encore plus.

Hors de lui, il sortit de la chambre et dévala l'escalier pour arriver dans la pièce principale. Toutes les personnes présentes se figèrent devant l'évidente colère qui animait le jeune homme. Celui-ci brandit sa baguette et vociféra :

-Où est-il ? _Où_ ?

Tom se tassa sur lui-même.

-M...Mais qui donc Mr Malefoy ? Bégaya-t-il.

-POTTER, CRETIN ! Ne fais pas l'innocent, je suis sûr que c'est toi qui l'a aidé à s'échapper ! Je sais pas comment mais c'est forcément toi, sinon, pourquoi tu serais venu mettre ton sale nez dans ma chambre ?

-Potter ? Mais...Mais il est mort !

Ivre de rage, Drago saisit le vieil homme par le col et, par légilimencie, fouilla son esprit pour avoir les réponses qu'il cherchait. Mais il eut beau retourner son cerveau dans tous les sens, il ne découvrit rien. Un frustration sans nom l'envahissait peu à peu, et, après avoir relâché le patron qui s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon, son esprit en miettes, il se redressa et toisa les clients terrifiés.

-Si jamais, fulmina-t-il d'un ton menaçant, l'un de vous parle à _qui que ce soit_ de ce qu'il s'est passé... Non seulement vous, mais toute votre famille, vos amis et vos connaissances seront torturées et iront pourrir en Enfer ! Et cela est valable pour toutes les personnes présentes, car je n'irais pas me renseigner pour savoir lequel de vous a craché le morceau... C'est compris ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il se dirigea vers la sortie, expédia un vieillard qui ne s'était pas poussé assez vite de son chemin à l'autre bout de la pièce et transplana.

Arrivé chez lui, il s'enferma dans sa chambre, furieux d'avoir été berné. Il espérait que personne ne s'aventurerait à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, car si le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait à apprendre qu'il avait laissé s'échapper Harry Potter, s'en était fini de lui et de ses parents.

L'esprit agité, il entra dans sa gigantesque salle de bain privée et, après s'être déshabillé, s'enfonça dans l'eau chaude de son immense baignoire, qui tenait plus d'une piscine que d'autre chose.

Comment Potty avait-il réussi à s'enfuir ? D'accord, il était passé maître dans l'art de la fuite, mais là, il ne l'avait quasiment pas quitté des yeux ! Ou alors il avait rêvé. Plus il y repensait, plus l'hypothèse de l'hallucination paraissait plausible. Tous les gens l'avaient regardé comme si le balafré n'existait pas, sans parler de la réaction du barman.

Mais tout de même, il n'était pas fou ! Il avait bien vu Potter devant lui, il avait sentit le contact de son poing sur sa peau lorsqu'il l'avait frappé, alors où était le problème ? Lui, Drago Malefoy, ne _pouvait pas_ avoir été victime d'une hallucination. Pourtant, il alla tout de même se renseigner sur les apparitions le lendemain, dans la bibliothèque du Manoir. Juste pour se prouver qu'il n'était pas en train de devenir fou.

Lorsqu'il se coucha se soir là, sa colère et sa frustration ne l'avaient pas quitté. Surtout qu'il allait devoir retourner sur le Chemin de Traverse, puisqu'il n'avait pas acheté toutes ses affaires. Et puis, au fond de lui, il espérait retrouver son ennemi. La chance était faible, surtout s'il avait réellement rêvé, mais aussi infime soit-elle, elle existait, et s'il parvenait à amener le balafré à son maître, toute la gloire serait pour lui, et il s'assurerait une place très confortable pour le restant de ses jours.

**A suivre (bah en même temps, je ne vais pas la terminer comme ça... Elle est trèèèès loin d'être finie , nos deux héros en ont encore de belles à voir ^^)**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Titre **: Quand tes yeux restent froids

**Auteur** : Charlymarmotte

**Genre** : Romance/humour

**Avertissement** : Cette fanfiction a pour personnages principaux Harry et Drago, et j'ai bien l'intention de les faire finir ensemble, donc **homophobes, abstenez-vous !**

**Note de l'auteur** : Encore merci pour vos reviews pleines d'entrain qui me motive un max ! Elles me font très plaisir, alors pour vous remercier, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour terminer ce chapitre au plus vite ! … Bon d'accord, je suis bien en retard... Désolée pour ce contretemps, du coup je posterais le prochain chapitre plus vite que d'habitude ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre IV

Harry avait changé d'avis. L'occasion était trop belle pour qu'il puisse la laisser s'échapper. Et puis, la tête qu'aurait fait son ennemi en découvrant la vérité ne valait pas le risque que celui rameute sa bande, et surtout son maître. Car, il en était sûr, Voldemort aurait immédiatement compris qu'il s'agissait de lui, et à ce moment là, dieu seul savait ce qui l'attendait...

Notre héros avait donc préféré disparaître discrètement. Par mesure de précaution, il s'était isolé dans un vieux grenier du Chemin de Traverse, car, puisque le mangemort pouvait le voir, et qu'il ne se priverait certainement pas de fouiller la rue de fonds en combles, il était préférable de rester caché...

Le jeune homme s'allongea dans la poussière de la pièce et réfléchit à cet étrange fait : Drago pouvait, non seulement le voir, mais aussi le toucher ! Et puis, à ses yeux, il avait l'air parfaitement normal. Alors pourquoi demeurait-il invisible pour les autres ? Peut-être faisaient-ils semblant ? Non, impossible. Quelques personnes auraient pu jouer la comédie, mais toute une ville ? Et puis, ça n'aurait pas expliqué l'autre mystère. Il pouvait traverser les murs. Pourtant, une personne avait réussi à l'atteindre. Comment ? Comment ? _( c'est utile de le mettre deux fois ? ou alors tu pourrais mettre le deuxième en italique pour insister dessus. tu vois ce que je veux dire ?) _Cette question serpentait dans les pensées de Harry, tournoyant et ondulant sans daigner sortir de ses réflexions. Pourquoi son ennemi de toujours et pas quelqu'un d'autre ? C'était incompréhensible...

N'importe qui. Il aurait été heureux de pouvoir ne serait-ce que parler à n'importe qui. Sauf lui. Alors quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça avait été lui ? Qu'avait-il donc fait pour que le mauvais sort s'acharne ainsi sur lui ? Ses parents s'étaient fait assassiner, il avait dû vivre avec une famille exécrable, combattre un ennemi qu'il devrait tuer si lui-même ne voulait pas mourir, s'était fait torturé par ce même ennemi, puis fait transformer en une sorte de fantôme, et maintenant, il découvrait que son rival de toujours était le seul à être capable de reconnaître son existence.

Le brun soupira et, en regardant la nuit tomber doucement sur la rue, il se surprit à penser avec un pincement au cœur que la plupart des gens devaient se préparer à dormir, tandis que lui ne pouvait profiter de ce repos. Il passait ses nuit à errer, à essayer tant bien que mal de grappiller des informations sur la résistance qu'entretenait ses amis. Il avait aussi cherché à se renseigner sur sa situation, mais, ne pouvant attraper de livre, il avait vite abandonné.

C'est à cette vie de solitude qu'il retourna après avoir rencontré le jeune homme blond. Il se sentait seul. Terriblement seul. Il ne pouvait parler à personne, et personne ne savait qu'il était encore en vie. Personne... A l'exception de ses deux pires ennemis.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé souffrir à ce point. Quand il était torturé par Voldemort, il croyait qu'il ne pouvait rien y avoir de pire, mais à présent, il regrettait presque les douleurs physiques que lui infligeait le Mage Noir. Il avait découvert que la douleur morale était pire, bien pire que tout. Il n'y avait plus désormais à la place de son coeur qu'un trou béant que sa solitude ouvrait chaque jour un peu plus, et il avait l'impression que son corps était rempli de ténèbres noires et insondables, qui s'écrasaient sur lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Et, au fond de ses ténèbres, brillait un minuscule lumière, si faible et tremblotante que le survivant se refusait à la regarder. Car cette lumière , celle qui mettrait fin à son errance, prenait la forme désagréable de Drago Malefoy. Et Harry refusait. Il ne voulait être réduit à suivre son rival pour chasser sa solitude. Cette idée le répugnait. Pourtant... Oui, pourtant, il serait tellement réconfortant de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un, de savoir qu'une personne pouvait le voir...

Sa rencontre avec le mangemort nouvellement enrôlé lui trottait sans cesse dans la tête, ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point. Il voulait oublier cette altercation. Oublier que l'unique personne qui arrivait à le voir était _lui_. Mais, paradoxalement, il s'accrochait à ce souvenir, car il prouvait son existence. Drago l'avait vu. Il était donc bien vivant. Il existait. Et ce souvenir était la seule chose qui le démontrait.

Harry, assis sur le bord d'un toit, regardait les passants d'un œil morne. Il en avait assez. Il aurait tellement souhaité mourir, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il avait pourtant essayé. Mais rien ne marchait. C'était comme s'il était déjà mort. Sauf que son âme ne serait jamais en paix. Il se sentait vide. Soudain, il tressaillit. Non. Il se laissa tomber et flotta doucement jusqu'à arriver un mètre au-dessus de la tête des passants. Il fronça les sourcils. Non, il avait dû rêver... Pourtant, il resta un moment debout à scruter la foule qui se pressait sous les rayons ardents du soleil. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, l'Elu abandonna sa recherche et se tourna pour se diriger vers son perchoir. Son cœur refit un bond dans sa poitrine. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé. Le jeune homme était là, à quelques mètres de lui, en train de lire un parchemin qu'il tenait nonchalamment dans sa main gauche. Apparemment, il ne l'avait pas vu. Harry hésita. Et maintenant, que faire ? Le suivre et mettre en œuvre l'idée qui le répugnait ? Partir comme si de rien n'était et continuer cette vie jusqu'à la fin des temps ? Il repensa aux ténèbres et une angoisse indescriptible s'empara de lui. S'il restait là, à ne rien faire, combien de temps vivrait-t-il ainsi ? Il finirait forcément par perdre la raison s'il n'avait personne à qui parler... Peut-être son rival accepterait-il de l'aider à retrouver son corps ? A cette idée, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit ricanement. A quoi pensait-il ? Drago ? L'aider ? Il se réjouirait de son sort oui ! Il entendait déjà le rire moqueur du jeune homme quand il apprendrait ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Mais mieux valait subir quelques moqueries que de devenir fou. Le brun n'arrivait pas à se décider. Malefoy se mit soudain en marche et se dirigea vers une boutique de vêtements. Sans vraiment y penser, il le suivit. Il pouvait toujours rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ait prit une décision. Cependant, il fit bien attention à rester à une distance respectable au-dessus de lui, de manière à ce qu'il ne le voit pas, et qu'il soit hors d'atteinte. Il n'avait pas oublié le douloureux coup de poing de son ennemi.

Une après-midi passa ainsi. Le chemin de traverse se vida peu à peu et bientôt, le survivant commença à prendre peur. Son rival ne l'avait pas vu. Bien. Mais si cela était dû au fait qu'il ne pouvait plus le voir ? S'il avait disparu même pour lui, que deviendrait-il ? Et puis, le soir approchait, et il pouvait transplaner à tout moment, et dans ce cas, Harry ne pourrait pas le suivre... Il ne savait même pas où il habitait. Le jeune homme fut pris d'une envie de s'exposer à sa vue, juste pour s'assurer qu'il existait bel et bien, et qu'il n'était pas complètement cette sorte de fantôme qu'il était à présent. Mais pour cela, il fallait attendre que le blond fut seul. Le gens trouveraient ça louche qu'il se mette brusquement à parler tout seul. Et puis, pour peu qu'il se mette à lancer des mauvais sorts, il ne voulait pas que des passants soient blessés par sa faute. Mais comment faire pour qu'il s'isole ? Le survivant avisa un petite ruelle perpendiculaire à la rue principale, où se trouvait Drago. Il s'y faufila et, quand son ennemi passa à proximité, il murmura son nom. Le mangemort s'arrêta net et plissa les yeux d'un air méfiant. Sans voir Harry, qui s'était caché derrière une caisse vide, il s'aventura dans la ruelle, sa baguette à la main. Quand il se fut bien engagé, le brun se releva, tout en restant à bonne distance du nouveau venu, puis se racla la gorge. Sa réaction fut instantanée. Il se retourna violemment et un sort traversa le brun. Quand il vit qui était son adversaire, le blond se figea avant de se jeter sur lui. Son opposant eut juste le temps de s'élever pour échapper aux coups. En le voyant flotter dans les airs au-dessus de lui, inatteignable, il écarquilla les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que... Fit-il, ébahi avant de secouer la tête pour reprendre son habituel air arrogant. Bah alors Potter, être un Elu et un Survivant ne te suffit plus, maintenant tu veux être un piaf? Remarque, ça ne va pas te faire beaucoup de changement, je me suis toujours dit que tu avais une cervelle de moineau...

-La ferme Malefoy ! Rugit l'interpelé, qui commençait déjà à regretter son choix.

-Et on peut savoir ce qu'il t'arrive pour que t'en viennes à me parler ? Ça t'es pas venu à l'esprit que je pourrais te capturer pour t'amener au Lord ? Et puis, ça t'arrive souvent de te balader comme ça en pleine rue, à la vue de tous ? Au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué, t'es recherché. Mais bon, c'est pas comme si ça me dérangeait... J'espérais justement que tu ais la débilité de te repointer ici, histoire que je te rate pas cette fois. Alors maintenant dis-moi : comment t'as fait pour m'échapper l'autre jour ?

Son interlocuteur hésita, puis choisit finalement de jouer cartes sur table.

-Je suis passé à travers le mur. Je...

Il fut coupé par une exclamation dédaigneuse.

-Parce-que tu crois que je suis assez crétin pour te croire ? T'aurais pu trouver mieux... Je ne pensais pas que ton cerveau pouvait atteindre le niveau d'intelligence d'un verracrasse. Et pour ta capacité à te balader parmi les piafs, tu vas me trouver quoi comme excuse bidon ?

-Écoute-moi Malefoy ! S'énerva-t-il. Je te jure que je ne mens pas ! Voldemort m'a attrapé pendant la guerre et m'a fait boire une potion bizarre qui m'a rendu immatériel ! Personne ne peut ni me voir, ni me toucher, ni m'entendre !

-Ah ouais ? C'est marrant, c'est pourtant ce que je fais ! Tu vas prétendre que je perds la tête et que j'ai des hallucinations ? Et puis, explique-moi un truc tu veux le balafré ? Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'avais capturé pendant la guerre, tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait gardé ça pour lui et qu'il n'en aurait pas parlé avec ses mangemorts ? Or figures-toi que ce qu'il nous a dit à nous, c'est que tu étais mort. Alors si tu essaies de me baratiner pour que je te laisse vivre ta petite vie, sache que ça ne sert à rien.

Le sang du brun bouillait dans ses veines. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait se résoudre à retourner mener sa vie en solitaire. Bizarrement, se disputer ainsi avec son ennemi avait certes le don de lui taper prodigieusement sur les nerfs, mais il se sentait aussi étrangement soulagé. Soulagé de pouvoir échanger des mots, même s'il étaient désagréables, avec quelqu'un.

-Écoute la fouine, répondit-il en essayant tant bien que mal de se calmer. Je m'en fou royalement si tu me crois ou pas. La vérité est là. Et puis, si je te mentais, pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais fais en sorte que tu me vois ? J'aurais très bien pu rester caché, tu ne m'aurais jamais trouvé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment tu arrives à me voir, mais en tout cas tu es le premier à en être capable depuis presque deux mois. Alors voilà ce que je te propose : je viens chez toi, comme ça tu verras que je ne te mens pas, et en échange, tu m'aides à retrouver mon corps.

Il y eut un très court moment de silence, au bout duquel Drago éclata d'un grand rire sardonique.

-Mon dieu Potter, mais c'est plus grave que je ne le croyais ! Moi, t'aider à retrouver ton corps ? Ha ha ! Mais tu délires ! Je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que tu viennes chez moi, si tu tiens à mourir, mais si tu dis vrai et que je suis le seul à savoir que tu vis, ne comptes pas sur moi pour t'aider ! T'es vraiment un beau crétin ! Ha ha ! Comme si tu étais un fantôme ! Attention Potter ! Un coup de vent ! Accroches-toi, tu vas t'envoler !

Furieux, Harry se dirigea vers la rue principale en s'assurant que l'arrogant jeune homme blond le suivait, puis il se planta au milieu du Chemin de Traverse et laissa les gens le traverser comme s'il n'existait pas, sans quitter ledit jeune homme du regard. Ce dernier eut l'air perplexe quelques seconde, mais remit son masque d'éternel dédain avec une telle rapidité que le survivant douta un moment de l'avoir vu surpris. Il se demanda fugacement comment il pouvait cacher ainsi toutes les émotions qui ne s'approchaient pas de l'arrogance, avant de se dire que c'était sûrement dans les gènes. Il revint tranquillement vers, avec l'assurance de celui qui sait qu'il a raison.

-Tu me crois maintenant ? Fit-il d'un ton supérieur qui énerva son comparse.

-Ok, cracha-t-il avec mauvaise humeur. En admettant que se soit vrai, pourquoi t'es venu me voir ? J'espère que tu ne pensais pas sincèrement que j'allais t'aider quand même ? Quoique, avec toi, tout est possible, vu ton intelligence sous développée...

-J'ai jamais compté sur ton aide Malefoy, ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

-Oh, bravo ! Tu viens de dire ta toute première phrase intelligente ! Continue comme ça et bientôt tu pourras faire un discours à tes crétins d'amis ! En admettant qu'ils te comprennent bien sûr, je n'ai jamais réussis à savoir s'il parlaient la même langue que nous ou s'ils baragouinaient une sorte langage préhistorique...

Il ne put en dire davantage car son rival venait de l'empoigner par le col de sa chemise. Cependant, le nouveau mangemort était plus grand que lui et n'eut aucun mal à renverser la situation et à le plaquer violemment contre le mur.

-Alors ? Murmura-t-il d'un ton menaçant. Pourquoi tu m'as attiré ici ? Tu voulais quoi ? Me piéger ?

-N... Non, bégaya Harry qui suffoquait. Lâche-moi !

-Je te lâcherais quand je saurais pourquoi Potter, pigé ? Alors maintenant tu vas répondre bien gentiment ok ?

-Je... Je voulais...

L'idée de confier à son pire ennemi qu'il se sentait seul au point de rechercher _sa_ compagnie horrifiait le jeune homme. Jamais il ne pourrait se résoudre à cela. Il était trop fier pour ça, et il ne voulait pas s'exposer à des moqueries des plus désagréables. Il lui fallait une excuse avant de mourir étouffé.

-Je... Je me disais que ce serait plus facile pour chercher des informations sur mon état... Pour trouver comment redevenir moi-même...

Malefoy le fixa d'un regard suspicieux, parut accepter son excuse et finit par le lâcher. Puis il se retourna sans aucun signe préalable et transplana.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Titre **: Quand tes yeux restent froids

**Auteur** : Charlymarmotte

**Genre** : Romance/humour

**Avertissement** : Cette fanfiction a pour personnages principaux Harry et Drago, et j'ai bien l'intention de les faire finir ensemble, donc **homophobes, abstenez-vous !**

**Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le chapitre V ! Bon, je me suis dit qu'il faudrait peut-être que je réponde aux reviews alors à partir de maintenant je répondrai ! Voili voilou, merci à Luciole pour sa correction et à AyaUchiwa pour sa motivation (très communicative je dois dire ^^) ! Prochain chapitre dès que je peux !

Darkmoonlady : Merci pour la régularité de tes gentilles reviews ! J'essaie de me dépêcher pour la suite, promis je la posterai avant un mois... Au fait ça n'a rien à voir mais j'adore ton avatar !

Dreamsodreams : Contente que ma fic te plaise comme c'est la première que j'écrit j'avais qu'elle n'aie pas de succès... Bien sûr qu'il y a une raison au fait que seul Drago puisse voir Harry ! Mais patience... ça viendra !

Merci aussi à Ecnerrolf, Sinien, ThanhXuan, Seylliah, Toinette Malefoy-Potter, AyaUchiwa, Luciole, Miruru-sensei, Nonodu81et MOIMOIMOI pour leurs précédentes reviews ! Comme je l'ai dit je répondrai dorénavant, donc je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas l'avoir fait avant... J'en appelle à votre indulgence ^^

Chapitre V

Drago avait encore du mal à croire ce qui s'était passé. Lorsque son ennemi avait mystérieusement disparu la dernière fois, il avait abandonné l'idée de le retrouver. Une telle chance, ça n'arrivait pas deux fois ! Et pourtant, quand il était allé sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter ses dernières fournitures, il avait eu l'étrange impression d'être observé. Il avait décidé de faire comme si de rien n'était, après tout, c'était normal qu'il soit épié, lui, l'héritier des Malefoy ! Et si la personne qui le suivait s'avérait dangereuse, il n'aurait aucun mal à l'éliminer... Il avait donc poursuivi sa route, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende murmurer son nom. Son observateur s'était donc décidé à l'accoster... Restait à savoir ce qu'il lui voulait. Il empoigna sa baguette et scruta la ruelle qui lui faisait face avant de s'y engager. Un bruit derrière lui le fit se retourner et il lança un sort avant que son adversaire puisse réagir. Cependant, ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de lui vouloir du mal... Le blond ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris en le voyant. Potter. Etait-il doté d'une cervelle de veracrasse ou juste complètement stupide ? Il revenait à la charge tout en sachant ce qui l'attendait ? Il devait sûrement manigancer quelque chose. Avant que le survivant puisse ouvrir la bouche, il se jeta sur lui, mais n'attrapa que de l'air. Il venait de s'élever au-dessus de lui, inatteignable.

Drago était passablement méfiant. L'explication vaseuse que lui avait donnée le binoclard ne l'avait absolument pas convaincu. D'après lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'avait pas tué, mais transformé en une sorte de fantôme que lui seul pouvait voir. Pourquoi juste lui, ça, il n'en savait rien, et il s'en fichait pas mal. Mais pourquoi donc le balafré voulait-il le suivre ? Il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit qu'il était possible qu'il n'y ait pas que lui qui puisse le voir ? Il n'aurait pas été très étonnant que le Mage Noir se soit débrouillé pour que tous les mangemorts en soient capable, et pas juste lui...

Il était vrai qu'en venant au Manoir, Potter aurait plus de chance de trouver l'antidote à sa potion, mais pensait-il sérieusement qu'il allait le laisser faire ? Jamais le blond ne laisserait son pire ennemi se balader tranquillement dans sa maison, et surtout pas pour chercher un antidote ! Il était trop heureux de constater que _l'Elu_ était à présent plus misérable qu'un spectre, pas question de l'aider à retrouver son corps ! En plus, qu'adviendrait-il de lui s'il le faisait ? Il pouvait dire adieu à sa confortable position de mangemort favori...

Son rival avait forcément une autre raison pour venir le voir. Il manigançait quelque chose. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour compter sur son aide. Ce que le brun confirma lorsqu'il lui posa la question. Malefoy ne put retenir une remarque narquoise quant au fait que, pour une fois, son ennemi avait proféré ce qui ressemblait à du bon sens. Il se réjouit en constatant que sa tirade avait eu exactement l'impact voulu : le balafré se précipitait vers lui, furieux. Le mangemort l'attrapa et le plaqua au mur. Il voulait avoir la confirmation qu'il ne manigançait rien. Les bégaiements du brun ne parvinrent pas à cacher son mensonge, et le jeune héritier ne put retenir un sourire victorieux. Il était _réellement_ en manque de compagnie. Assez pour risquer d'aller dans le repaire de son ennemi... Et d'être ainsi en son pouvoir. Sur cette agréable pensée, il transplana. Désormais, il pouvait le livrer à son maître.

Ils se matérialisèrent dans l'immense chambre drapée de vert et d'argent dans laquelle Drago dormait. Ce dernier se tourna vers son « prisonnier » qui contemplait la pièce, une lueur d'émerveillement dans les yeux. Forcément, pensa le blond, je doute qu'il ait déjà eu l'occasion d'admirer une maison normale, entre le terrier à belette et sa moldue de famille...

Il déposa ses achats sur une chaise et s'assit sur un confortable fauteuil.

-Ilyn ! Appela-t-il.

Aussitôt, l'elfe de maison se matérialisa à côté de lui.

-Range ces affaires avec les autres et apporte-moi un nectar glacé.

L'elfe s'inclina très bas, emporta les fournitures et disparu. Drago lança un regard à Harry. Ce dernier avait cessé de flotter dans les airs, jugeant apparemment qu'il n'y avait plus de risques de se faire frapper, et arborait un air dégouté.

-Quoi ? Fit le jeune mangemort. Tu n'apprécies pas la manière dont je traite cette chose ? C'est leur destin de toute façon d'être des esclaves, pourquoi se soucier d'eux ? Mais bon, je comprends que tu te préoccupes de ces être misérables, après tout, tu dois te sentir proche d'eux non ? C'est vrai que vous vous ressemblez : même intelligence, même physique...

Il ne répondit rien, mais le blond pouvait sentir la rage qu'il contenait tant bien que mal. Il aimait faire grandir la haine que les gens portaient pour lui, parce que ces même personnes se retrouvaient toujours devant leur impuissance. Et oui, elles ne pouvaient rien faire contre lui, juste contenir leur colère. Lorsqu'ils tentaient quelque chose, leur misérables efforts étaient réduits à néant par sa maitrise de la magie noire. Etre le favori du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait son lot de bénéfices. Rien que le fait de pouvoir lire dans les yeux de ses ennemis le désespoir quand ils se rendaient compte qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire face à lui valait le coup de se soumettre au Lord. Il avait bien gagné en puissance depuis qu'il était entré à son service... Dire que sa mère avait été contre ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de puissance et de magie noire... Il devait s'assurer que son prisonnier ne quitterait pas les lieux à présent qu'il était là. Il ne savait pas encore avec exactitude ce qu'il allait faire de lui, mais avoir le Survivant sous la main était un atout non négligeable... Il pouvait le livrer au Lord, ou si ce dernier ne le voyait pas ou ne voulait pas de lui, il pouvait le garder pour faire chanter les derniers survivants de l'Ordre du Phénix, ou encore il pouvait simplement le garder pour le plaisir de lui faire du mal.

Bref ! Tout cela était bien beau, mais il fallait songer à commencer par le commencement ! Tout d'abord, garder Potter prisonnier. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au jeune homme et, sans prévenir, se jeta sur lui et le plaqua violemment au sol. Il grimaça sous la douleur et l'humiliation, et se débattit comme il pouvait, mais le blond le maintenait fermement par terre.

-Désolé Potty,fit-il avec un sourire sarcastique, mais tu comprends, maintenant que je t'ai sous la main, je dois prendre mes précautions...

Sur ce, il saisit sa baguette, la pointa vers le poignet de sa victime, murmura une incantation, s'entailla le doigt puis celui du brun et mélangea leur sang. Puis il relança un sort qui fit apparaître un petit symbole sur le poignet de l'Elu. Il resta un moment, marqué sur la peau, et disparut.

Drago se releva et regarda son rival contempler d'un air désappointé sa peau à l'endroit où il avait reçu le sortilège. Il ne put retenir un rire moqueur.

-T'espères peut-être que j'ai raté mon sort le balafré ? Persifla-t-il. Désolé mais je ne rate jamais mes formules. Si tu te demande ce que j'ai fait, sache que maintenant t'es mon chien !

-Ah ouais, tu crois ça ? Mais jamais je ramperai à tes pieds Malefoy ! Jamais !

-Oh vraiment ? Comme c'est dommage, moi qui croyais avoir trouvé une nouvelle serpillère... Mais je me demande si tu ne parles pas trop vite...

Il releva brusquement le bras, à la manière dont on tire sur une laisse, et Harry sentit sa main se faire soudainement entrainer. C'était comme s'ils étaient relié par une chaine, dont il serait prisonnier.

-Tu vois Potty ? T'es mon chien. Tu es relié à moi. Tu peux t'éloigner, ça oui. Si tu veux te barrer, alors barre toi. Mais tu n'iras pas bien loin. Un kilomètre pour être précis. Et encore, je suis généreux, je t'ai laissé de la marge... Alors si je veux que tu me suives, tu me suivras. C'est tout aussi bête que ça. Maintenant, je vais descendre, et tu vas venir avec moi. Comme ça, je saurais s'il n'y a réellement que moi qui suis capable de te voir !

-Tu n'es qu'une sale enflure !

-Eh ouais Potty ! Mais malheureusement pour toi, c'est pas moi qui suis coincé au bout d'une chaine...

Il lui décocha un arrogant, emplit de mépris, et se dirigea vers la porte. Le survivant ne bougea pas.

-Allons Potty, tu ne vas quand même pas m'obliger à te trainer ? Enfin, c'est toi que ça regarde après tout. Sache que ce n'est pas moi que ça va déranger !

Là-dessus, il tira sur le lien invisible, ce qui envoya le brun s'écraser à côté de lui. Il lui jeta un regard mauvais et se releva, les membres endoloris de s'être fait balancer sur le sol.

-Tiens, tu sais marcher ? Fit le blond, gouailleur. Bizarre, je croyais que les être primitifs marchaient tous à quatre pattes... Comme quoi, tout peut arriver.

Le jeune Malefoy descendit dignement les escalier, suivit par son prisonnier qui avait les yeux remplis de haine.

Arrivés en bas, le blond le guida à travers un dédale de couloirs et de portes, ouvertes ou fermées, pour finalement déboucher sur un vaste salon, où discutaient ses parents. Ceux-ci se retournèrent au bruit que fit leur fils en entrant.

-Alors Drago ? Commença le chef de famille. J'espère que tu as toutes tes fournitures scolaires... Tu sais que ta mère et moi n'aimons pas que t'eternises dans le Chemin de Traverse, avec toute la vermine qui y traine... Et là où les cafards se pressent, il ne fait jamais bon y rester. Tu ne voudrais pas attraper une de leur maladie de pouilleux ?

L'interpelé fixa un instant son père, à la recherche d'une quelconque réaction qui lui montrerait que Lucius Malefoy avait vu que l'ennemi numéro un se tenait dans la pièce. Mais rien. Il dut se rendre à l'évidence, il était réellement le seul à voir son rival, du moins pour le moment en tout cas...

-Vous avez raison père, reprit-il comme si de rien n'était. C'est pourquoi je me suis me dépêcher de finir cette tâche. Mais est-il vraiment nécessaire que je retourne à Poudlard cette année ?

Bien qu'il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de faire changer son géniteur, peut-être sa mère le soutiendrait-elle...

-Il me semble que vous avez déjà discuté de cela tous les deux, répondit Narcissa en fronçant les sourcils. Drago, il hors de question que tu rates ta dernière année tu entends ?

Le dit sentit sa frustration revenir au galop. Même celle en qui il avait placé ses espoirs de soutient se retournait contre lui ! Qu'avaient-ils tous à vouloir qu'il termine ses études ? Il n'était plus un enfant ! Il était à présent un mangemort respecté, qu'avait-il besoin de plus ? Certainement pas de diplômes...

-Je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi tu devais y retourner, reprit le fameux mangemort d'une voix glacée. Et il me semblait que le sujet était clos. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire sur cette affaire. C'est le maître lui-même qui a pris cette décision. Maintenant regagne ta chambre.

Furieux d'être traité comme un mioche à qui l'on fait la leçon, l'adolescent fit volte face en fulminant, trainant derrière lui Harry qui semblait avoir envie d'être à des lieux d'ici. L'aristocrate eut un sourire mauvais. Saint Potty avait raison de s'inquiéter. Car à présent qu'il avait quelqu'un pour évacuer sa rage, il n'allait pas se faire prier pour l'utiliser comme une victime.

Une fois dans la chambre, il tira le brun vers lui et lui asséna un coup de pieds magistral dans les reins. Harry, plié en deux par la douleur, essaya tant bien que mal de riposter, mais la bagarre n'était malheureusement pas son fort, et il ne put que se prendre d'autres coup de la part du blond.

-Eh ! Rugit-il, c'est pas parce que t'es en colère que tu dois t'acharner sur moi !

-Oh qui si Potter ! Sourit méchamment le jeune homme. C'est ton rôle après tout...

Une fois sa mauvaise humeur un peu atténuée, il tourna les talons et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain. Il en avait marre. Cette histoire d'école lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. D'accord il pourrait y faire régner sa loi, mais que de contraintes... D'abord il fallait se lever tôt et sa royale personne n'était pas du matin. D'autant plus qu'il passait beaucoup de temps à se préparer, ce qui empiétait encore plus sur son temps de sommeil ! Mais il pouvait bien sacrifier quelques heures à sa précieuse beauté... Ensuite, il y avait les devoirs. Ce n'était pas qu'il y passait beaucoup de temps, mais sa fierté l'empêchait d'avoir de mauvaises notes. Et puisqu'il était intelligent, il ne faisait jamais plus d'une heure de travail, mais c'était déjà un moment de trop.

Il se glissa sous la douche et laissa l'eau chaude dénouer ses muscles tendu par la rage. Une fois séché, il sortit de la salle de bain, assez détendu pour pouvoir dormir. Il n'était pas allé manger, mais ses parents savaient que s'il n'était pas descendu à sept heure tapantes, c'est qu'il avait décidé de sauter le repas. Et là, Drago n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir son père. Ni sa mère d'ailleurs.

Il regarda autour de lui sans voir aucune trace de son prisonnier. Il devait sûrement être parti visiter la maison. De toutes façons, il ne pouvait pas aller bien loin... Pas à plus d'un kilomètre. Et le blond pouvait le faire revenir lorsqu'il le désirait. Mais à vrai dire, pour l'instant, il se fichait bien de ce que faisait le balafré. Il était bien trop contrarié pour s'en préoccuper.

Il s'installa dans son immense lit en bois de chêne en se demandant comment il allait occuper le reste de ses vacances. Bah, qu'importe. Son nouveau jouet le distrairait bien s'il s'ennuyait...


	7. Chapitre 6

**Titre **: Quand tes yeux restent froids

**Auteur** : Charlymarmotte

**Genre** : Romance/humour

**Avertissement** : Cette fanfiction a pour personnages principaux Harry et Drago, et j'ai bien l'intention de les faire finir ensemble, donc **homophobes, abstenez-vous !**

**Note de l'auteur** : Désolée pour le retard ! Les révisions me prennent pas mal de temps... Ce sera comme ça jusque fin juin, mais je ferais de mieux pour poster le prochain chapitre le plus rapidement possible ! Encore merci pour vos reviews ! Ça motive beaucoup quand on n'a pas la foi ! Merci encore à Luciole pour sa correction !

Darkmoonlady : C'est vrai qu'il attire les ennuis ^^ Ce doit être de naissance j'imagine ! Contente que le chapitre te plaise !

Gayel : Désolée... Je sais que mes chapitres sont courts, mais le problème c'est que si je les fais plus long, il faudra attendre plus longtemps entre chaque chapitre, et j'essaie de poster le plus rapidement possible... Je vais tenter de les rallonger un peu mais je ne te promets rien ! Merci de m'avoir laissé un review, je suis flattée que tu aimes ma fic ! Comme c'est la première que j'écris...

brigitte26 : Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, il finira par l'être ! C'est juste que ça demande du temps... Comme je suis un peu sadique sur les bords j'aime bien faire durer les choses ^^ En fait je pars du principe que Drago a reçu une éducation aristocrate, donc qu'il ne montre pas beaucoup ses sentiments, c'est pourquoi on ne le verra pas en amoureux transi ici... Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il ne sera pas fou de son griffy !

Maud18 : oui, c'est vrai que ma fic est plutôt sombre, mais ça va s'arranger quand ils iront à Poudlard, même si ce ne sera pas toujours tout joyeux... Pour le « déséquilibrage » des forces, c'est pareil. Harry va finir par trouver ses propres armes... Hé hé hé... Et c'est justement par que c'est dur de les imaginer ensemble dans ces circonstances que j'ai voulu écrire une fic sur ça ! J'aime les défis... Mais ne t'inquiète pas : ils finiront ensemble. Ça c'est sûr et certain, tu n'as pas à t'en faire sur ce point ! Je suis très fleur bleu, alors les histoire d'amour... J'adore !

Chapitre VI

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Alors comme ça, il allait être réduit en esclavage par un Malefoy sournois ? Sa condition ne valait pas celle d'un chien ! Il pensa amèrement que, s'il avait pu choisir, il aurait volontiers préféré s'occuper de Molosse, l'affreux monstre de la tante Marge pendant trois mois plutôt que de subir cette humiliation.

Cependant, voir son ennemi rabroué par ses parents comme un gamin lui avait un peu remonté le moral. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il était donné de voir un tel spectacle… Et il fallait qu'il fasse le plein de choses drôle, parce qu'il sentait bien que dans les jours qui allaient suivre, il rirait moins… Voir beaucoup moins.

Il avait profité du fait que le blond prenne sa douche pour s'éclipser. Puisqu'il était coincé ici pour un bout de temps, autant en profiter pour visiter le Manoir… Surtout que personne ne pouvait le voir ! Harry flotta donc de pièce en pièces, traversant des salons immenses, des bibliothèques aux rayons chargés de livres forts peu recommandables, des salles de bains aux allures de piscines, des chambres princières, des vérandas remplies de plantes étranges, des couloirs sans fins aux nombreux tableaux tous aussi peu aimables les uns que les autres, et même des pièces sans utilité particulières, pleines d'objets fragiles et luxueux. Cependant, certaines salles offraient une farouche résistance face aux assauts répétés que le survivant assénait aux murs. Il se heurtait aux parois hermétiquement closes, parfois, il était violemment poussé en arrière, d'autres, il subissait comme une horrible décharge électrique. Il finit par abandonner la découverte de ces salles mystérieuse, en se disant qu'il ne valait mieux pas savoir ce qu'elles contenaient. Puis il explora le jardin –ou plutôt le parc- de la famille Malefoy, qui s'étendait à perte de vue autour du Manoir. Il se promenait parmi les haies impeccablement taillées quand soudainement, il ne put plus avancer. Il devait être arrivé au « kilomètre de marge » que lui avait laissé ce cher fils de bonne famille aux cheveux trop gominés. Il eut beau tirer de toutes ses forces sur le lien invisible comme un chien prisonnier de sa laisse, il ne réussit pas à faire ne serait-ce qu'un centimètre de plus. Il fut bien obligé de reconnaître, non sans un arrière-gout désagréable dans la bouche, que ce fils de bonne famille en question savait bien lancer ses sorts… Mais il n'avait absolument pas envie de rentrer dans sa chambre pour essuyer encore ses sarcasmes désobligeants.

A la pensée qu'il était à la merci de son pire ennemi, il se sentit soudain vide et malheureux. Il aurait mieux valu qu'il meure pendant cette bataille fatidique où il s'était fait prendre par Voldemort... Maintenant il était inutile. Il ne pouvait pas aider ses amis, ni même lutter avec eux. Il ne pouvait même pas faire quelque chose pour améliorer sa propre situation... La seule chose qu'il pouvait espérer faire était de récolter des informations, mais il fallait pour ça faire parler l'arrogant blond, ce qui n'était pas une chose facile... Surtout lorsqu'on était immatériel.

Submergé par le découragement, il s'allongea dans l'herbe et observa les étoiles qui commençaient à apparaitre dans le ciel. Alors qu'il se tenait là, il sentit soudainement un coup sec sur la chaine invisible qui le maintenait prisonnier, et sans qu'il puisse réagir, il fut ramené dans la chambre de Malefoy. Celui-ci était négligemment étendu sur son lit et le regardait d'un air narquois.

-Fais moi du thé, Potter ! Réclama-t-il brusquement.

L'interpelé le dévisagea, abasourdi.

-Tu crois que je suis ton larbin ? Répliqua-t-il une fois sa stupeur passée. Ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as enchainé que je vais faire ce que tu me demandes !

-Oh mais si, tu vas le faire, répondit tranquillement le jeune héritier, une moue confiante et moqueuse plaquée sur son visage.

-Et comment tu comptes m'y obliger ? Fit le brun en relevant la tête fièrement.

-Comme ça, susurra le blond.

Et Harry ressentit alors une horrible douleur le traverser de part en part dans tout le corps. L'esprit embrumé par la souffrance il se recroquevilla sur le sol jusqu'à qu'elle s'en aille.

-Alors, on fait moins le malin hein ? Tu croyais que cette chaine servait juste à te retenir ? Bien sûr que non ! Ce serait trop ennuyeux sinon...

Le brun releva la tête et lui lança le regard le plus haineux qu'il put faire. Ce qui n'eut pour effet que d'accentuer le sourire victorieux et sarcastique de son ennemi.

-De toutes façon, rétorqua le malmené, je ne peux pas toucher d'objets, alors comment pourrais-je te faire du thé ?

-Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, mon très cher Potty. Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas songé à ce détail ? Désolé pour toi mais tu sais, je ne suis pas un débutant en matière de magie noire... J'ai lancé un sortilège qui te permet de toucher des objets inoffensifs. _Seulement_ ceux que je t'autoriser à prendre dans tes mains souillées pas la bêtise. Donc, je vais te faire l'honneur de répéter une dernière fois à tes misérables petites oreilles bouchées ce que je t'ai dit.

Il se pencha vers son nouvel esclave et parla de manière détachée, comme les adultes le font avec un petit garçon de trois ans qui ne comprend pas ce qu'on lui explique.

-Fais-moi-du-thé, articula-t-il.

Et Harry lui asséna un superbe coup de poing dans le ventre qui le fit se plier en deux. De surprise et de douleur, Drago écarquillé les yeux. Le survivant se délecta de cette expression, sachant qu'il allait sûrement être puni pour ce qu'il venait de commettre. Mais cela lui importait peu ; il avait _enfin_ réussi à frapper cette horrible petite fouine arrogante qui l'humiliait autant qu'elle pouvait, et cela l'emplissait de joie autant que de fierté. Cependant, comme il le prévoyait, sa victoire s'avéra de courte durée : une nouvelle décharge lui ôta la douce saveur du triomphe pour la remplacer par un goût amer. L'impuissance. Il ne pouvait rien faire et il le savait bien. Cela le faisait rager. Il était impuissant. Il ne pouvait ni crier, ni se rebeller, ni fuir. Il devait subir. Sans cesse subir. Jusqu'à présent, être celui sur qui reposait la paix du monde sorcier l'avait dérangé, mais jamais autant. Effectivement, il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi c'était sur lui que le sort s'acharnait, pourquoi il devait souffrir autant, mais avant, il pouvait compter sur l'aide de ses amis, et surtout, avant, il finissait pas trouver une solution. Mais là, il n'y avait personne pour l'aider et il ne voyait absolument pas comment la situation avait une chance s'améliorer. Il était seul, perdu dans l'immensité du Manoir Malefoy, il était immatériel et, pour couronner le tout, il était censé être mort ! Il en était même réduit à devenir l'elfe de maison personnel de son pire ennemi !

Voilà à quoi pensait Harry en préparant le fameux thé. Il pensa un fugace instant qu'il pourrait peut-être glisser quelques gouttes de poison dans la tasse, mais cette idée se volatilisa à peine née dans son esprit. Il ignorait où se trouvait les fioles de breuvages interdit dans cette maison. Et, quand bien même il les trouverait (il était certain que les Malefoy cachaient ces fioles quelques part car, vu leurs pratiques, il ne faisait aucun doute que cette famille devait en avoir une énorme collection) il ne pourrait pas l'attraper, le poison ne figurant sûrement pas dans la liste « d'objets inoffensifs que Drago avait établi.

Le brun retourna dans la chambre dudit Drago, en prenant bien soin de prendre tout son temps. Il surgit par le plancher, ce qui provoqua un sursaut de frayeur chez l'occupant de la pièce qui, visiblement, ne s'attendait pas à le voir débarquer. L'élu se permit un petit sourire en coin, et se dit que finalement, il y avait parfois quelques bons côtés à pouvoir traverser les murs. Le blond, en revanche, n'était pas du tout de son avis.

-Qui t'a dit de passer par le plancher crétin ? Entre par la porte, comme tout le monde ! Ne me dit pas que tu ne peux pas, tu n'as qu'à passer au travers ! Et pourquoi à tu mis autant de temps ? Je sais que tu es débile, mais faire du thé, même un elfe de maison sait le faire ! Quoique, vu ton intelligence, je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'étonne...

Sur ce, il lui arracha la tasse des mains et retourna s'assoir confortablement sur son lit.

-Apporte-moi mon livre ! Ordonna Malefoy en désignant un ouvrage qui reposait sur le bureau, à quelques mètres de lui.

-Tu ne peux pas aller le chercher toi-même ? Répondit l'interpelé avec mauvaise humeur. Tu n'es pas invalide à ce que je sache !

-Non, mais je suis un Malefoy, et un Malefoy ne se lève jamais pour prendre un objet alors qu'un esclave est dans la pièce. Et puis tu es censé te taire tu sais ? Ta voix m'insupporte.

-Je parle si je veux ! De toutes façons tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher !

Son rival le regarda d'un air las.

-Mon livre, Potter. Plus vite que ça !

Harry attrapa l'objet et le lança de toutes ses forces. Il alla rebondir mollement sur le matelas, atterrissant juste à côté du blond.

-Merci ! Railla ce dernier, veillant à énerver son homme à tout faire qui avait très manifestement raté la cible qu'il visait (Drago en l'occurrence) .

La journée s'écoula ainsi, et lorsque la nuit tomba et que le prétentieux héritier décida enfin de se coucher (après lui avoir bien fait comprendre ce qui l'attendait s'il avait le malheur de le réveiller), Harry se sentit soulagé. Il avait réussi à survivre à une journée avec ce monstre d'égoïsme. C'était déjà ça... Mais à la pensée que sa vie entière se résumerait désormais à cela, son soulagement vira vite au découragement.

Il était sorti de la pièce pour éviter de subir les foudres de la fouine, qui lui avait assuré que sa simple présence l'empêchait de dormir. Il se trouvait à présent dans le jardin et se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de ses nuits, puisque, a priori, il ne ressentait pas la fatigue. Il soupira et laissa ses pensées vagabonder vers ses amis. Où étaient-ils ? Vivaient-ils encore seulement ? Avaient-ils réussi à trouver un refuge où se cacher du Lord Noir ? Pensaient-ils à lui ? Il se remémora les bons souvenirs qu'ils lui avaient légué. Il songea aux plaisanteries de Ron, aux sermons d'Hermione... Tout cela lui semblait bien lointain. D'ailleurs, il lui semblait que ce n'était même plus sa vie. S'il avait cru à la réincarnation, il aurait sérieusement envisagé la possibilité de s'être réincarner dans une nouvelle personne, qui aurait eu quelque souvenirs de son ancienne vie.

Lorsque plusieurs heures furent passées, il commença à s'ennuyer. C'était bien beau de penser, mais au bout d'un moment on avait fait le tour de toutes les idées possibles et imaginables...

Harry flotta donc jusqu'à la chambre du blond. Il devait sûrement dormir à cette heure-ci, il ne risquait rien. Il voulait juste voir s'il pouvait attraper un livre pour se distraire. Peut-être que le sortilège de Drago marchait sur les ouvrages de sa bibliothèque. Ce n'était pas comme si un livre pouvait être dangereux. Enfin... Il se corrigea intérieurement. Dans cette maison de fous, on pouvait certainement se faire attaquer par un livre. Après tout, rien n'était impossible avec cette famille... Mais ça valait toujours le coup d'essayer. Si il tel ouvrage existait dans le Manoir, Drago l'aurait sûrement mis dans la bibliothèque familiale, et non la sienne. Quoique... Là encore, rien n'était sûr.

Il rentra dans la chambre et se saisit d'un livre. Lorsqu'il sentit le contact de l'objet sur sa main, un poids quitta son cœur. Il avait au moins trouvé une distraction pour ses nuits. Il ne s'ennuierait pas. Sans le savoir, son ennemi lui avait un peu rendu service. A cette pensée, son regard se dirigea mécaniquement vers le concerné. Celui-ci dormait paisiblement. La respiration régulière et le visage détendu, Harry aurait presque pu croire qu'il était gentil et mignon. Presque. Mais même en sachant qu'il avait sous les yeux le pire des abrutis arrogants et prétentieux, il n'arrivait à se détacher de cette vision. Son rival semblait si fragile ! Fragile ! Lui, l'héritier des Malefoy, semblait fragile. Il n'aurait pas apprécié qu'on lui fasse la remarque... Mais c'était bizarre de penser qu'il était là, sans défense... Hypnotisé, il s'approcha de lui et tendit la main sans s'en rendre compte. Quand la ses doigts se posèrent sur la peau douce et chaude, il prit soudainement conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il s'écarta brusquement et secoua la tête. Une peau douce et chaude ? N'importe quoi ! Malefoy était un simple connard, de la pire espèce qui plus est ! Il se rappela avec rancœur l'humiliation et les coups que ce dernier lui avait fait subir et pensa que ce visage d'ange abritait bien plus qu'un démon. C'était le Diable en personne. En il n'allait certainement pas tomber dans ses filets. Il le contempla et sa haine refit surface. Cet imbécile, où trouvait-il la méchanceté nécessaire pour toutes ces railleries ? Comment pouvait il lui infliger un tel traitement ? Même s'il était vrai qu'il ne s'appréciaient pas, ce n'était pas une raison pour l'enfoncer davantage dans les ténèbres qui l'entouraient depuis la bataille contre Voldemort !

Harry s'en voulait de l'avoir trouvé séduisant, même si cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde. Il se détourna rageusement et retourna lire dans le jardin, sous la lumière des étoiles. Là, il se jura intérieurement que, lorsqu'il en aurait l'occasion, il lui ferait payer ces injures.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Mot de l'auteur :** Coucou ! Eh non, je ne suis pas morte et je reviens après... Euh... On évitera de préciser le temps d'absence -_-' En tous cas, je suis vraiment désolée de cette absence... Promis la prochaine fois ce sera plus rapide ! Mais c'est que ça demande du temps les études... Rappelez moi pourquoi j'ai choisi de faire une prépa moi ? Ah oui c'est vrai, je me suis découvert un tendance suicidaire... Enfin bref, dans ce chapitre, les choses changent puisque nos deux héros préférés retournent à Poudlard... Il un peu plus léger que les autres (faut bien mettre un peu d'humour de temps en temps...) Enjoy !

Anthracite : Tu es bien la première à me dire que mes paragraphes sont longs ! Généralement c'est trop court... Oui, je sais que le M se fait attendre et en réalité... Il n'est pas pour tout de suite désolée... Mais ne t'inquiète, sont heure viendra pour notre bonheur à tous !

darkmoonlady : Merci de continuer à me suivre =) Oui, c'est sûr, Drago est loin d'être un ange... Mais personnellement j'ai toujours préféré les démons xD

Aranis : Waouh ! Je suis super flattée de faire partie de tes coups de coeurs, à vrai dire, comparé à d'autres fanfictions que j'ai lues, la mienne me semble un peu... Euh... Pas terrible... J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas (je croise les doigts pour avoir fait un chapitre à la hauteur des tes espérances...)

Lady lisa-chan : Merci de me lire =D Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

: merci pour tes encouragements =) J'espère que ce chapitre continuera à te plaire !

Chapitre VII

Drago se réveilla de bonne humeur ce matin là. Plusieurs semaines étaient passées depuis qu'il avait réussi à soumettre l'Elu, et ce dernier semblait avoir perdu toue envie de rébellion. Il se contentait juste d'un regard noir de temps à autre. Le jeune blond savait qu'il devait le maudire et qu'il imaginait sans doute les pires tortures à chaque fois que l'héritier Malefoy lui donnait un ordre, mais il était obligé d'incliner la tête et de répondre aimablement un « comme vous voudrez ». Cela procurait une sombre satisfaction au mangemort. Cependant, même si Potter avait compris qu'il ne pouvait se révolter sans en payer le prix, cela ne lui enlevait pas la haine qu'il éprouvait pour celui qui l'avait réduit en esclavage. Et cela était fort amusant. Il jubilait chaque fois que le brun baissait humblement le regard, chaque fois qu'il lui servait sa tasse de thé, chaque fois qu'il le voyait frotter le sol comme un miséreux. De plus, le sort qu'il lui avait jeté l'empêchait de prendre en main tout ce qui n'avait pas de rapport avec les tâches qui lui étaient réservées. De ce fait, le survivant ne pouvait pas passer son temps à faire autre chose que le ménage. Drago avait tout de même accepté, dans un accès de générosité inédite, qu'il touche à ses précieux livres durant la nuit. Enfin, pas à ses ouvrages préférés bien sûr, il n'avait guère envie qu'ils soient souillés par la crétinitude de son ennemi.

Une pensée vint tout de même troubler le bonheur malsain dans lequel nageait le jeune héritier. Dans deux jours, il devrait retourner à Poudlard. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Mais alors pas du tout. De quoi aurait-il l'air, lui, le favori du Seigneur des Ténèbres, allant dans une stupide école ? On le prendrait pour un faible ! Il n'avait strictement aucune envie de perdre une nouvelle année dans ce château ridicule, même si le directeur timbré qui le dirigeait était à présent mort et enterré. Il avait cru que son statut de favori lui éviterait cette dernière année, mais à l'évidence, il s'était trompé... Il se réconforta en se disant qu'avec tous les mangemorts qui enseignaient à Poudlard, cette année serait sûrement un peu plus intéressante que les précédentes. Et puis, Snape avait été nommé directeur. Son parrain allait certainement s'occuper comme il se devait des récalcitrants attachés au valeurs de l'Ordre. Oui, cette fois, ce serait différent. Les gryffondors allaient voir...

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir ou non. Dans deux jours, Malefoy s'en retournerait à Poudlard, et lui avec. En temps normal, il aurait été ravi de revoir le château, mais là, les temps étaient tout sauf normaux. D'après les informations qu'il avait réussi à grappiller tant bien que mal, sa « mort » avait mis fin à la rebellion massive et les trois quarts de l'Ordre avaient été fait prisonniers, tués (et Harry priait pour que Ron et Hermione ne fassent pas partis de ceux-là) ou « ramenés à la raison ». Le seul semblant de résistance qu'il restait était plus que mineur et manquait d'adhérents, de sorte que leurs actions n'avaient plus le pouvoir d'entraver celles des mangemorts. Autrement dit, la résistance qui avait survécu ne pesait pas bien lourd dans la balance. De ce fait, le brun redoutait ce qu'il allait trouver dans ce qui fut l'école de sorciers la plus renommée d'Angleterre. Elle regorgeait de partisans du Lord Noir et les châtiments corporels étaient plus que courant , selon ce que lui avait dit l'arrogant héritier blond, un sourire réjouit accroché sur les lèvres.

Le Survivant avait peur de voir les souffrances que ses amis avaient dû traverser, ou pire, de ne plus les voir du tout. Son coeur se serra à cette pensée. Il avait eu beau demander des dizaines de fois à son ennemi ce qu'il était advenu d'eux, allant même jusqu'à le supplier, rien n'était sorti de la bouche de son tortionnaire. Il se contentait d'afficher un air narquois et cynique qui mettait le brun hors de lui. Il était sûr et certain qu'il se faisait un plaisir de jouer avec ses nerfs, parce que, étant l'un des favoris de Voldemort, il savait forcément ce qu'il était arrivé à ses camarades.

Harry ferma les yeux et soupira. Il ne devait pas penser à ça pour l'instant. Après tout il ne pouvait rien faire. Rester à se lamenter n'aiderait pas ses amis... Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de redevenir matériel, ainsi il pourrait de nouveau prendre part à la résistance. Et cette fois-ci il ne laisserait pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'emporter.

Voir Drago préparer ses affaires rappelait à Harry ses années passées à Poudlard, lorsqu'il était encore inconscient de la gravité de la situation. Et cvela lui faisait mal. D'autant plus que ledit blond, lui rechignait à repartir à l'école, ce qui le rendait d'humeur encore plus exécrable qu'à l'ordinaire, ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

Alors que le brun s'acharnait à plier les habits que son rival apporterait avec lui (non mais, pourquoi lui demander une chose pareille ? Il aurait pu s'en charger d'un coup de baguette ! Pourquoi s'obstiner à le traiter comme un misérable esclave ?!) ce dernier déboula dans la chambre, un livre à la main, et s'en se préoccuper de la présence de l'Elu, alla s'allonger sur son lit.

-Pas encore terminé Potter ? Fit il néanmoins d'un ton narquois au bout de quelques minutes.

L'interpelé ne répondit rien, habitué au sarcasmes depuis longtemps. Il ne put toutefois s'empêcher de sursauter lorsqu'un cri outré s'éleva derrière lui.

-Potter ! Tu n'as tout de même pas _osé_… ?

Il se retourna pour voir de quoi il était question et remarqua que Malfoy, les yeux rivés vers la pile de vêtements qu'il avait faite, avait l'air totalement indigné, et, à sa grande surprise, dégouté.

L'ancien gryffondor observa la pile sans y trouver quoique ce fut qui puisse justifier une telle réaction.

-Euh... Finit-il par dire. Je ne vois pas vraiment quel est le problème...

-Ah oui ? Et _ça_ alors ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? Vociféra son interlocuteur en pointant un mouchoir blanc aux initiales de son propriétaire qui dépassait du tas d'habits.

-Ben... Un mouchoir avec tes initiales ?

-Exactement Le Balafré ! C'est _MON_ mouchoir !

-Je ne l'ai pas utilisé si c'est ce que tu insinue ! Se révolta le jeune homme.

Déjà qu'il avait passé un temps fou à tout bien ranger, si en plus son soi-disant maitre l'accusait de fautes qu'il n'avait pas commis, il allait exploser !

-Ce n'est pas ça ! Continua le serpentard. Mais regarde ! Regarde de quelle manière tu as traité _MON_ mouchoir !

Sur ce, il se précipita sur le tas de vêtement et tira le bout de tissu qui dépassait, faisant ainsi s'écrouler les chemises, les pantalons et les tee-shirts soigneusement empilés, et il agita sous le nez du brun l'objet du crime.

-Là, tu vois ?!

-Voir quoi ? S'énerva Harry, furieux de constater que tout son travail était à refaire pour un simple mouchoir. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? Je l'ai plié comme tu m'as dit de le faire non ?

-Plié ? Tu appelles ça plié ? Aurais-tu des trolls parmi tes ancêtres en plus des Elfes de Maison et Veracrasses ? Il est tout fripé maintenant !

Cette fois-ci, Harry Potter, L'élu, le Survivant, celui qui aurait dû tuer Voldemort, craqua. Exaspéré et furieux, il s'empara des restes de son dur labeur et le lança sur le jeune héritier.

-Et ben si t'es pas content t'avais qu'à le faire toi-même ! Hurla-t-il avant de lui tourner dédaigneusement le dos.

Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant de se revoir la décharge tant redoutée qui le ramena à la réalité.

-Je crois que t'as pas encore bien compris, Potty. Tu vas me replier tout ça, et cette fois fais le bien sinon...

Il lâcha négligemment le mouchoir sur haut des ruines de ce qui fut une belle pile bien rangée et retourna à son livre.

Harry, quant à lui, reprit sa longue et interminable tâche en maudissant tous les Malfoy de la terre pour leur mauvais caractère et leur regard arrogant.

Drago descendit les marches du Poudlard Express le plus lentement possible. C'était aussi puérile qu'inutile, mais il n'avait toujours pas envie de refaire un an dans cette école. Il soupira, puis se résigna à avancer vers le bâtiment. Dans la nuit, éclairée seulement par quelques étoiles qui arrivaient avec peine à traverser l'épaisse couche de nuages gris, le château prenait des aspects menaçants. Le blond aurait voulu allonger autant que possible le trajet, mais la pluie qui s'était mise à tomber comme pour l'inciter à s'énerver davantage lui fit accélérer le pas, de même que la masse des autres étudiants qui couraient se réfugier à l'abri.

Lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de l'école, il était trempé, affamé et furieux. Il poussa des secondes années qui lui bouchaient le passage et parti s'assoir à la table des serpentards.

Poudlard était méconnaissable. Les portraits et les peintures qui ornait les murs des couloirs avaient étaient enlevés, et la Grande Salle n'avait plus sa splendeur passée : elle était désormais terne et grise, sans teintures ni bougies flottantes. Mais plus que les ornements, c'était le silence étouffant qui détonnait. On n'entendait plus guère que des chuchotements empressés et des murmures apeurés. Et l'héritier Malfoy aimait ça. Parce qu'il pouvait sentir le respect et la crainte qu'il inspirait. Lui, favori du Lord, était venus terminer ses études. Cela en avait surpris plus d'un, mais personne n'osait en faire la remarque. Les élèves étaient bien trop effrayés pour l'approcher, ou même pour le regarder dans les yeux. Personne sauf sa petite bande qui, comme lui, faisaient leur dernière année.

Lorsque tous les élèves furent installés, Severus Snape, le récent directeur, se leva et commença un long discours sur l'ère nouvelle qui allait commencer et qui changerait Poudlard. Il présenta les nouveaux professeurs, tout deux mangemorts, qui allaient enseigner respectivement la défense contre les forces du mal et l'étude des moldus. Ils avaient tous deux été nommés directeur adjoint, ce qui n'étonna personne. L'école était aux mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme tout le reste du pays.

Cette évidence surgit soudain du cerveau de Harry, qui en resta pétrifié d'effroi. Poudlard, le lieu d'étude le plus réputé au monde, sombrait dans la déchéance. Il retint tant bien que mal la larme qui menaçait de couler sur sa joue. Cela aurait fait trop plaisir à son ennemi qui, lui, paraissait aux anges. Il suivit la foule d'étudiant qui, après avoir terminé leur repas, s'engouffrèrent dans les couloirs pour regagner leurs dortoirs. Il déboucha dans le quartier des Serpentards, ou Drago s'effondra gracieusement dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée et soupira d'aise. A côté de lui, Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle, ses éternels acolytes, discutaient avec enthousiasme du nouvel agencement de l'école. Le blond eut un petit sourire satisfait avant de se joindre à la conversation, sans se préoccuper de l'ancien Gryffondor. Ce dernier commença à avancer discrètement vers la sortie. Il voulait explorer le château, qu'il ne parvenait pas à reconnaître, et il espérait qu'une escapade nocturne lui permettrait de retrouver la demeure dans laquelle il avait vécut pendant six ans. Cependant, à peine se fut-il approché de la porte qu'il capta le regard tranchant et menaçant du jeune héritier qui disait clairement « essaye un peu de t'enfuir, qu'on rigole... ». Le brun déglutit et décida d'attendre que son ennemi soit endormi pour aller s'aventurer dans les couloirs. Il vagabonda donc dans la salle commune en attendant que Malfoy daigne rejoindre son dortoir, ce qu'il finit par faire au bout de quelques heures. Harry le suivit en bougonnant.

-Tu pouvais pas te coucher plus tôt ? Fit-il en sachant pertinemment que son rival ne pourrait pas lui répondre, sous peine d'avoir l'air d'être schizophrène. Tant pis s'il était punis.

Comme prévu, il ne réagit pas.

-Tu n'en fait vraiment qu'à ta tête ! En fait tu n'es qu'un sale gamin pourri gâté !

Drago se figea, puis, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, franchit la porte de la chambre, pour le moment déserte. Ses autres occupants étaient encore dans la salle commune, au grand dam du brun, qui n'avait pas prévu ça. Le serpentard se retourna, un sourire machiavélique suspendu à ses lèvres.

-Méfie-toi Potter... Ce n'est pas parce que je ne peux rien répondre sur le moment que tu ne dois pas me craindre...

Il s'approcha lentement de lui, d'une démarche de prédateur. Puis, soudainement, il s'immobilisa et fronça les sourcils d'un air mécontent et surpris.

-Mais... Marmonna-t-il. Pourquoi ça ne... ?

Il s'interrompit.

-Quoi ? Demanda le Survivant. Tu ne m'envoies pas une de tes fameuses décharges ?

Devant le silence de son interlocuteur, Harry comprit une chose. Sa magie noire ne semblait pas marcher ici. D'un seul coup, il se sentit léger. Très léger. Il jubilait. Son ennemi n'avait plus aucune prise sur lui ! Il était libre ! Libre d'aller où il voulait quand il voulait ! Et surtout... Ce fut à son tour de regarder le jeune homme qui lui faisait face sournoisement. Celui-ci du comprendre les intentions du brun car il sortit sa baguette et gronda :

-Ce n'est pas parce-que la magie noire ne marche plus que je suis sans défense Potter... T'avise pas de m'approcher !

Ces menaces n'empêchèrent pas l'élu d'avancer, en souriant largement.

Ce fut à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit. Théodore, Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle se figèrent en voyant leur ami debout, seul, la baguette à la main.

-Euh... Drago ? Commença Théo précautionneusement.

Après tout, il s'agissait d'un mangemort, même s'il était leur camarade. Il pouvait très bien décider s'en prendre à eux s'ils les agaçaient.

-Tout va bien ?

Le blond rangea rageusement sa baguette.

-Oui oui, tout va bien. Juste un moustique un peu trop impulsif.

Puis, comme personne ne bougeait, il rajouta d'on ton passablement énervé :

-Quoi ?! On peut savoir ce que vous regardez ? Bougez-vous un peu !

Il s'enferma ensuite dans la salle bain et n'en ressortit qu'une demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'Harry était déjà loin dans le château.

Il était plus précisément dans la bibliothèque. A sa plus grande joie, il avait découvert que, même s'il traversait toujours les murs, il pouvait toucher les objets ! Poudlard était décidément bien surprenant. C'était comme si l'école elle-même tentait de lui prouver son soutient. En réalité, c'était un sort éternel qui servait aux fantômes. Il fallait bien qu'il s'occupent après tout. Toujours était-il que le jeune homme était ravi. Il trouverait bien quelque chose qui l'aiderait dans tous ces livres qui prenaient la poussière ! Même si ça prendrait du temps, il reprit espoir. Tout n'était pas perdu. Et puis, bonheur extrême, Drago Malfoy lui-même était impuissant contre lui ! Bon, il pouvait toujours lui lancer des sortilèges et le frapper, mais apparemment, la magie noire (ou en tous cas ce sort spécifique)ne fonctionnait plus. Au moins, il n'était plus accroché au bout d'une chaine. Bien ! Sourit il pensivement. Il allait tout faire se venger. Oui, lui, Harry James Potter, se jurait qu'il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ridiculiser l'adolescent arrogant. C'est sur cette idée plus que satisfaisante qu'il commença ses recherches.

La sonnerie du début des cours retentit, et le rouge et or se dit qu'il était peut-être temps de rejoindre son cher rival à tête blonde. Sauf qu'il ne savait pas où il avait cours. Tant pis. Il explorerait. Il profita de cette recherche pour noter les changements qu'il voyait. Tous les passages secrets avaient été condamnés, et Rusard avait pour tâche d'enfermer dans les cachots quiconque se promenait dans les couloirs sans raison valide. Harry ne croisa donc personne, mise à part Alecto Carrow, qui enseignait l'étude des moldus. Finalement, à l'heure du repas, il n'avait pas trouvé Malfoy. Poudlard était trop grand pour y chercher quelqu'un sans la carte des Maraudeurs. Il retourna donc dans la Grande Salle et le trouva assis à sa table en train de manger. Il préféra rester à bonne distance pour ne pas se faire repérer, et dirigea plutôt son regard vers la table des gryffondors, douloureusement silencieuse. Tous ses occupants avaient le regard vide et attristé, et seule une poignée d'entre eux parlaient en chuchotant. Il repéra parmi les griffons Seamus, Dean, Neville et quelques autres, mais il ne trouva nul trace de Weasley ou d'Hermione. De même, il ne vit pas Luna à la table des Serdaigles. Il ferma les yeux et pria silencieusement pour que rien ne leur soit arrivé. Déjà trop de personnes étaient mortes au moment où il s'était fait capturer, et il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'aucun autre de ses amis n'avait succombé sans qu'il le sache.

Il dut toutefois interrompre ses sombres pensées, car son adversaire venait de se lever. Harry flotta discrètement vers lui, une idée de vengeance naissant dans son esprit. Drago n'avait pas finit de regretter ses mauvaises actions...


	9. Chapitre 8

_Bonjour à tous ! Oui je sais, vous ne m'attendiez plus et pourtant... Me revoilà ! Désolée pour cette longue longue longue (longue) attente, mais j'ai une année plutôt chargée... Il a fallu que j'aille repousser une attaque martienne, et malheureusement j'ai été kidnappé, et j'ai mis du temps pour m'échapper, c'est pourquoi j'ai été absente tout ce temps ! _

…

…

_Vous ne me croyez pas ? ...Bon c'est vrai que c'est un peu fou mais... Bref ! Me voilà de retour avec nouveau chapitre (et pour vous rassurer, j'ai déjà commencé le suivant donc si tout va bien , vous n'aurez plus à attendre si longtemps...)_

_Merci à brigitte26, darkmoonlady, miruru-sensei (je suis en prépa Chartes, mais si tu connais pas c'est normal, c'est une prépa oubliée et méconnue où seuls les fous vont xD Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de t'être souvenue de rien, vu la vitesse où je poste mes chapitres xD C'est même plutôt normal...) lady lisa-chan, Miss-plume-blanche et evandarkmanga (bon ben tu as la réponse à ta question XD Je sais que je suis longue à publier et je m'en excuse, mais je n'abandonnerais pas cette fic avant qu'elle soit terminée, promis ! J'ai en tête une fin trop magique pour la passer sous silence... Mouahaha !)_

Chapitre VIII

Quand Drago ouvrit les yeux ce matin là, il eut la désagréable impression qu'il allait passer une très mauvaise journée. Ce n'étaient pas tant les cauchemars qui l'avait assailli durant la nuit, non, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s'était éveillé en sursaut et en sueur suite à un rêve trop réaliste et horrifiant. Non, c'était surtout le sourire machiavélique qu'avait arboré Potter la veille avant de disparaître qui le rendait vaguement inquiet. Pendant un moment, il eut envie de rester dans son lit, puis il se rappela que Poudlard ne pardonnait plus l'école buissonnière. Pour lui, il y aurait peut-être une exception, mais il ne préférait pas tenter le diable. Il s'extirpa donc de ses couvertures et tira ses habits de son armoire. Cependant, il se rendit vite compte que son pressentiment était fondé : tous ses caleçons avaient disparu. Il sentit une colère noire l'envahir. Ce petit imbécile ! Pour qui se prenait-il ? D'accord, son maléfice n'avait plus d'emprise sur lui, mais il n'était pas sans armes pour autant ! Il était le favori du Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne et il osait le provoquer ?

-Drago ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Fit la voix ensommeillée et inquiète de Théo à côté de lui.

Son air furieux devait en effet alarmer ses compagnons de dortoir... Un Malfoy contrit était déjà dur à gérer, alors un Malfoy hors de lui...

Et là, le blond fulminait. Alors comme ça le « survivant » s'était cru plus malin que lui ? Il devait certainement avoir éparpillé ses sous-vêtements ans toute l'école et être très fier de lui en l'imaginant en train de quadriller les couloirs à leur recherche. Le jeune héritier eut un sourire froid. Et bien, il allait être déçu. Comme si lui, Drago Lucius Malfoy, pouvait il s'abaisser à faire une chose aussi dégradante que chercher des caleçons dans le château ? Non, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça. Potter ne s'en tirerait pas si facilement. Il leva sa baguette, toujours rageur et prononça avec hargne :

-Accio caleçons !

Il laissa échapper un petit rire froid. Le gryffondor était bien idiot de ne pas avoir pensé à ça. Le brun avait largement sous estimé l'intelligence dont il pouvait faire preuve.

Un grondement lointain et des hurlements de panique arrivèrent à ses oreilles. Il fronça les sourcils. Non... Ça n'était tout de même pas... Il blêmit quand le sol commença à trembler, et que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, sous l'assaut de centaines de sous-vêtements de toutes les couleurs. Il en jaillissait de partout, et bientôt, les occupants du dortoir se retrouvèrent ensevelis sous les caleçons. Lorsque le dernier vêtement se posa sur l'énorme pile qui avait envahi la pièce, Drago explosa.

-Accio _MES_ caleçons ! Précisa-t-il en hurlant. Et je VEUX un elfe de maison ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Il récupéra ses affaires et essaya d'ouvrir la porte de son armoire pour les y ranger, mais l'immense tas l'empêcha même de faire un pas dans sa direction. Il eut à peine le temps d'émettre un juron peu digne de son rang qu'un elfe apeuré apparu au dessus de l'amas et glissa lamentablement sur les bouts de tissus.

-Enlève moi ça d'ici ! Ordonna le serpentard hors de lui.

L'elfe regarda l'énorme pile de caleçon d'un air catastrophé, se demandant sûrement comment il allait s'y prendre pour l'évacuer, puis il sembla se souvenir qu'il pouvait faire de la magie, aussi disparut-il en emportant avec lui la cause de la colère de l'héritier Malfoy.

Celui-ci sortit du dortoir, furieux de s'être ainsi fait avoir. Il n'avait mis qu'un pieds dans la salle commune que des cris de surprise mêlés d'indignations assaillirent ses tympans. Tous les serpentards descendaient de leur dortoir, les yeux écarquillés.

N'ayant guère envie de se retrouver au centre » d'une mêlée bruyante, Drago quitta les lieux pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle. Mais là encore, il dû faire face à une grande agitation. Les élèves déjà présent au moment de l'incident réajustaient tant bien que mal leur pantalon, un air mi-gêné mi-furieux sur le visage. Même les professeurs semblaient chercher une explication au fait que tous leurs vêtements aient subitement disparu. En bref, Drago déjeuna dans une ambiance lourde et tendue, toutes les personne présentes voulant trouver le coupable.

Il fallut trois jours, durant lesquels le balafré ne se montra pas -craignant sûrement les représailles- pour que tous les caleçons soient restitués à leur propriétaire respectif. Fort heureusement pour le blond, l'elfe qui s'était occupé du triage n'avait pas mentionné son nom, et il n'avait donc pas eu à subir le courroux des autres. Non pas qu'il le redoutait bien sûr, il n'avait rien à craindre de petit nigauds comme eux, mais il aimait sa tranquillité. Tranquillité qu'il eut le plaisir de savourer tout le reste de la semaine, le Survivant toujours introuvable. Il se demandait pourquoi ce dernier s'échinait à rester cacher. D'accord, il pouvait avoir peur de la réaction du serpentard quant à sa mauvaise blague, mais il n'était pourtant pas du genre craintif... Il aurait déjà dû revenir pour se moquer de lui. Enfin, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire bien sûr. Ne pas avoir ce brun idiot lui trainer dans les pattes l'arrangeait bien, d'autant plus que cela faisait trois jours qu'il n'avait plus fait de cauchemars -un record pour lui. Il espérait juste qu'il ne soit pas parti du château, à un endroit où le blond ne pourrait jamais le retrouver? Après tout, Potter restait son atout caché, le joker qu'il pouvait jouer en cas de nécessité... Mais une petite voix lui soufflait qu'il ne quitterait pas Poudlard. C'était là que se trouvaient les personnes qu'il connaissait, puisqu'il ne savait pas où trouver ses amis rouquins ou Sang-de-Bourbe. Et il savait qu'il considérait cet endroit comme sa maison, même si en quelques mois, tout avait changé.

Il se demandait tout de même ce que pouvait bien cet faire cet idiot de Gryffondor. Il ne pouvait voir ni parler à personne, et lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois sur le chemin de traverse, il avait tellement désespéré qu'il en aurait ri. Alors pourquoi par Merlin s'isolait-il encore ? Apparemment, ce n'était pas très bon pour sa santé mentale déjà défaillante...

Il secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ces pensées. Depuis quand s'inquiétait-il pour Saint Potty ? Il s'ennuyait tant qu'il s'abaissait à songer à un demeuré ?! D'accord, la vie ici n'était pas très palpitante, et il avait hâte que l'année soit finie mais tout de même... Il fallait croire que rester sans rien faire causait des dommages à son précieux cerveau...

Il devait dire aussi que, lorsque, comme lui, on connaissait déjà les sortilèges étudiés en classe, on en venait vite à s'ennuyer... Même chercher des noises à d'autres élèves ne l'amusait plus autant qu'avant. Il préférait en chercher au binoclard... Lui, contrairement aux autres, refusait toujours de se soumettre et de baisser la tête. Il ne pouvait nier que cette attitude l'énervait, mais au fond, ça le réjouissait aussi. Enfin quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait se divertir durablement...

Il fut interrompu dans sa cogitation par un élève de troisième année qui, debout devant lui, semblait avoir quelque chose à lui dire. Malfoy lui lança un regard acéré qui assurait un mauvais moment au jeune homme si celui-ci ne se dépêchait pas de lui annoncer ce qu'il avait à annoncer.

-Euh... Le... Le directeur vous demande dans son bureau... Bégaya-t-il maladroitement, terrorisé.

Drago ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et se dirigea vers les lieux indiqués. Que lui voulait donc son parrain pour le convoquer de manière sommaire ? Il allait jusqu'à lui envoyer un misérable puceron ! Il voulait bien que ses activités de directeur lui prennent du temps, mais tout de même ! Il n'était pas n'importe quel étudiant !

Il arriva près de statue qui s'écarta une fois le mot de passe donné, puis entra sans frapper dans la pièce. Snape était assis à son bureau, occupé à lire des papiers.

-Qu'est-ce qui me vaut d'être convoqué de cette façon ? Fit le jeune héritier d'un ton accusateur.

L'ancien maître des potions leva la tête et plongea ses yeux noirs dans les siens.

-Tu es un élève comme un autre ici Drago, il faudra t'y faire, déclara-t-il.

Le blond s'apprêtait à protester, indigné, mais le directeur ne lui laissa pas le temps de le faire.

-Mais passons. Il m'a semblé que tu n'étais pas sans rapports avec... La mystérieuse disparition des caleçons qu'il y a eut au début de la semaine ?

Le serpentard se figea. L'elfe n'avait pas été si muet finalement...

-On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris ? Je sais que tu étais contre le fait de revenir ici cette année, mais agir comme ça ne te ressemble pas...

Son interlocuteur grinça des dents. Potter allait le payer... A cause de lui, il se retrouvait là, à se faire traiter comme un étudiant turbulent, pire, comme un voleur de sous-vêtements !

-Je ne suis pour rien dans cette histoire Severus ! Se défendit-il amèrement.

Face au sourcil sceptique de son parrain, il continua :

-Je me suis levé et j'ai utilisé un sortilège d'attraction, c'est tout ! J'ai simplement omis de préciser...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. C'était déjà assez humiliant comme ça sans qu'il n'entre dans les détails...

Un silence suivit ses paroles. Snape le jaugeait de ses yeux sombres, semblant réfléchir.

-Tu me caches quelque chose Drago, affirma-t-il soudainement.

Malfoy sentit son coeur rater un battement. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que son parrain soit si perspicace ?!

-Et alors ? Fit-il un prenant une voix calme et indifférente. Ce n'est pas à toi que j'ai juré de dire la vérité. Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre. Si je te caches des choses, c'est que tu n'as pas besoin de les savoir.

Le potioniste ne broncha pas, gardant son éternel visage impassible.

-C'est vrai. Mais n'oublies pas que je suis le directeur, et que ton père m'a chargé de garder un œil sur toi. Si quelque chose ne va pas tu peux toujours m'en parler... De même que si ton problème concerne l'établissement, je devrais être au courant.

-Ça ne concerne pas cette école, et ce n'est pas un problème ! Rétorqua son filleul d'un ton acide.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas tu peux partir.

Le jeune homme tourna les talons et quitta la pièce en fulminant. Pour qui se prenait-il ?! Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était son parrain qu'il devait se mêler de ses affaires ! Et dire que sa journée avait bien commencée...

Dans le bureau du directeur, Snape réfléchissait, les mains jointes devant lui. Drago agissait étrangement... Et il était certain que cela avait un rapport avec ce qu'il refusait de lui dire. Il savait pertinemment que son filleul n'apprécierait pas qu'il interfère dans ses histoires, mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans son attitude qui le poussait à le faire. Severus n'aurait su dire quel était le pressentiment qu'il ressentait, mais il était persuadé que s'il surveillait le blond, il découvrirait une chose surprenante.

Sa décision était prise. Il tourna la tête vers un écureuil gris qui le regardait d'une étagère.

-Tu peux le suivre discrètement ? J'ai l'impression que ça nous sera profitable...

L'animal descendit agilement de son perchoir et, en deux en trois mouvement, sortit de la salle pour mener à bien sa mission.

Harry ferma l'énième livre qu'il lisait et soupira. Rien. Il ne trouvait rien quant à cette fichue potion qu'on lui avait donné. C'était incompréhensible. Poudlard était tout de même censé avoir une des meilleures bibliothèque d'Angleterre ! Il avait passé la semaine à éplucher des vieux ouvrages, pour quoi ? Aucun résultat. Pas même le moindre indice ! Pourtant il devait forcément y avoir quelque chose ! Il n'avait peut être pas regardé les bons livres... Ron et Hermione lui manquaient... Il aurait bien eu besoin de l'humour du roux pour le détendre et de la sagesse de la brune... Elle aurait sûrement déjà trouvé une piste à explorer... Peut-être Drago savait-il où elle se trouvait en ce moment ? Mais quand bien même il serait au courant, il n'accepterait jamais de lui dire...

Le gryffondor se mordilla la lèvre. Drago... Il n'avait jamais pensé que ce dernier pouvait avoir un coeur et ressentir des émotions autre qu'une joie malsaine face au malheur d'autrui. Et pourtant... Ces derniers jours lui avaient fait revoir tout ses a-priori.

Après avoir éparpillé tous les sous-vêtements de son ennemi, il s'était tapi dans un coin de son dortoir pour savourer sa réaction à son réveil. Réaction qui le fit presque glousser de contentement. Il n'avait pas prévu que les choses tourneraient ainsi, mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire -au contraire. L'idée que tous hommes du château soient dépourvus de leurs caleçons le faisait doucement rigoler. Voilà qui mettrait un peu d'ambiance dans cet endroit devenu lugubre... Et puis, voir les différentes réactions des élèves avait été très distrayant. Certains furent d'une humeur exécrable pendant trois jours, d'autres le prirent avec humour, et d'autres encore se moquaient discrètement des professeurs qui, comme eux, souffraient de cette perte honteuse. Il fallait avouer que Snape débarquant dans la Grande Salle en ronchonnant et foudroyant chaque élève du regard dans l'espoir de trouver le coupable avait été le summum de la journée. Oui, Harry était vraiment très fier de lui.

Bon, il devrait éviter Malfoy quelque temps, par précaution, mais comme il avait déjà prévu de décortiquer tous les grimoires de la bibliothèque, ce n'était pas si grave.

Il avait tout de même décidé, avant son exil à l'autre bout de Poudlard, de se venger une dernière fois de son rival. Après tout, il l'avait bien mérité. Et puis, il voulait juste cacher sa baguette. Quelques jours sans lui ferait le plus grand bien !

La nuit venue, il se glissa donc dans le dortoir, prenant bien soin de vérifier que le blond dormait. Il s'approcha de son lit et posa la main sur l'objet magique lorsqu'un gémissement le fit suspendre son geste. Il tourna la tête vers l'origine du bruit et constata avec étonnement que Drago semblait en plein cauchemar. Son visage en sueur était tordu par la peur et sa main s'agitait avec des petits soubresauts. Le coeur du brun rata un battement. Voir ainsi son pire ennemi après Voldemort le laissait pantois. Il paraissait si démuni, si vulnérable... C'était idiot mais il n'avait jamais considéré Malfoy autrement que comme celui qui lui pourrissait la vie -la sienne et celle des autres. Pour lui, il ne pouvait pas faire autre chose que ça. Bien sûr c'était stupide, mais c'était comme si on lui annonçait qu'en réalité, les verracrasses étaient de dangereuses créatures. Pour la première fois, le blond lui semblait... Humain. Là, assoupi dans le dortoir comme n'importe quel élève, il n'était plus Drago Malfoy. Juste un adolescent semblable à tous les autres, aussi accessible que n'importe qui.

« Pas mes parents » chuchota douloureusement ce dernier, toujours endormi. Et ce fut un nouveau choc pour Harry. Bien sûr que le serpentard devait s'inquiéter pour sa famille. Après tout, même s'il était un favori du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les choses pouvaient se renverser en instant. Et dans ce cas, ses parents seraient les premiers à payer... Le brun n'avait jamais regardé les choses ainsi. En plus, Lucius et Narcissa étaient les seules personnes qu'il avait à sa connaissance. Bien sûr il avait des amis, mais le genre d'amis à aider lorsque des problèmes survenaient... En réalité, le jeune héritier était seul.

Poussé par un élan de compassion, l'Elu posa sa main sur celle de Malfoy, son rival de toujours, celui qu'il avait toujours tant haï jusqu'à présent. Et là, devant ses yeux, le visage du blond se détendit peu à peu. Troublé, Harry resta ainsi toute la nuit, ne s'en allant que lorsque les premières lueurs de l'aube traversèrent les fenêtres.

Il se plongea dans les livres toute la journée, s'obligeant à ne pas penser à ce qui s'était passé, mais quand le soir arriva, il retourna dans la chambre tenir la main du blond. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui le poussait à le faire. Il avait tout d'abord cru qu'il ne s'agissait que de pitié, mais au fond, il sentait bien que c'était quelque chose de plus complexe...

Il fut ramené au moment présent par des étudiants qui cherchaient des ouvrages en bavardant bruyamment, s'attirant par là les foudres de Mme Pince. Le jeune homme se décida alors à quitter son repaire pour vagabonder dans Poudlard, afin de se changer les idées.

Alors qu'il déambulait dans les couloirs, il fut agrippé par une main qui l'attira dans une salle de classe vide.

-On peut savoir où tu étais passé toute cette semaine ? Fit la voix de Malfoy. Tu m'évitais c'est ça ? Tu avais peur des représailles ?

Harry pensa brièvement qu'il était décidément plus agréable lorsqu'il dormait avant de répondre :

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te dirais où j'étais, ça ne te regarde pas.

-Très bien. En tous cas maintenant que tu es là, je vais pouvoir me venger pour l'affront que tu m'as fait subir !

Le gryffondor ne put retenir un sourire moqueur en repensant à la scène, ce qui fit réagir son rival au quart de tour. Il brandit sa baguette et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sans attendre la suite, le brun traversa le mur, laissant Drago seul.

Cette semaine passée loin de son sale caractère lui avait fait oublier à quel point l'héritier Malfoy pouvait être insupportable.

Dans la pièce qu'il venait de quitter, un écureuil gris, perché au dessus d'une armoire, n'avait rien perdu de la scène...


End file.
